


One Month: Timelines Alterered

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: Timelines [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: An alternate timeline version of One Month: Trapped, and One Month: What If?In this version, I have been requested to show what would happen to the Negaverse if they captured Usagi and Mamoru after their Soul-Bond was completed. Lets just see... shall we?





	1. September 30: When Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This addition is a mix of requests from two of my readers lashun316, and Ladie Byrd (Fanfiction).  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Non-consensual sex/ Non-consensual drug use  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Some differences for this story:  
> 1) Ami is involved in the scheme with the rest  
> 2) USAGI'S HAIR GETS CUT!  
> 3) Makoto doesn't change her mind  
> 4) Motoki knows Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen  
> 5) They provide the jug of wine  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Usagi and the girls are 16  
> Mamoru is 18  
> Shitennou - 17-18  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I DON'T THINK MOTOKI OR THE GIRLS WOULD EVER DO THIS. IT IS A STORY BASED ON A CONTEST. NOTHING MORE.

***Usagi's POV***

"Baka! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Usagi wailed, making every customer in the Crown cringe and cover their ears. She'd had enough of his constant teasing to last a lifetime. He nearly always started their arguments... except on the rare occasions when it was a test paper or a shoe hitting him that started them, or perhaps her face planting into his chest on her morning dash to school. No one seemed to get that though. They always yelled at her and talked down to her as though she was the immature one.

She finally huffed and turned away, only to have Mamoru grab her wrist and turn her back around. "What's the matter Odango Atama, can't think of a decent comeback so you're just going to run away and cry some more? You really are pathetic you know!"

After months of teasing, Usagi finally snapped. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and slapped him before stomping her heel down on his foot. With her other hand she reached for the first thing she saw. Someone had left a half empty glass of soda on the counter. She picked it up and hurled it at his head. He ducked, and the glass smashed against the wall near the break room.

The sound of shattering glass pulled her out of her rage and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh, Kami! What have I done?" she asked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Motoki's POV***

Motoki had questioned the plan several times, wondering if they were doing the right thing, but at this moment, he was too angry to think straight. He strode to the arguing duo and grabbed each of them by the upper arms, shoving them through the break room door. Rei, Makoto, and Minako followed quickly. Makoto joined him to work on Mamoru, while Minako and Rei took care of Usagi.

With a bit of hostility still in him, Motoki tied Mamoru down tight, yanking on his arms and legs to make sure the bindings wouldn't come loose as Makoto held him down. The girl was a power house. He couldn't stop the evil laugh that sprang from his throat as Mamoru glared up at him.

Until Usagi started crying. "What are you doing? Let me go, please?" She begged. Motoki gulped. He couldn't stand it when girls cried.

He heard Mamoru growling and a new hope rose in him. The man was now struggling, though he hadn't been before. He was working to get free not for himself, but to get to Usagi.

"Let her go!" he yelled, and it was very obvious that he was angry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was pissed. He didn't know what the hell Motoki thought he was doing, but he was scaring his Odango and Mamoru couldn't have that. "I said untie her!" he growled, struggling uselessly against his own restraints. He hadn't argued when Motoki had tied him up, though he had been confused, but the thought of his Usako scared and crying was just too much.

For a moment he nearly couldn't stop himself reaching for a rose. "Usagi, are you okay?" he asked.

There was a sniffle, and then, "yeah, but they tied me to a chair." The other four were still between the two of them.

"It's okay, they tied me up too. But I don't think Motoki or the others would hurt us." He tried to reassure her, all the while staring daggers at Motoki and Makoto. "You'd better let her go right now. This wasn't her fault. I pushed too far. LET HER GO!" His voice wasn't loud, but he put all of his anger and frustration into the words.

"This is for your own good," Motoki whispered, his face only inches from Mamoru's. "You two need to talk. So... talk." With that he and the girls left the room, leaving him staring at a weeping Usagi. His heart absolutely melted for her. She was scared, and he hated that.

"I'm sorry Usagi," he said finally. "This is all my fault."

She shook her head. "Nani? Mamoru I'm sorry I hurt you and tried to throw the glass at you."

Mamoru only shook his head. He'd been surprised at how much force had been behind the slap and the heel to his foot, and extremely impressed with the tiny shards of shattered glass left when he'd seen the soda she'd thrown. She was so tiny it was hard to imagine her having that kind of strength. But he wasn't injured. No real damage was done.

"It wasn't too bad Odango." He said, his voice reassuring.

For once she didn't scream at him over the name. They both knew the truce wouldn't last. They'd been locked in closets and cupboards, set up on blind dates, even banned from the arcade once in an effort to stop their arguing. But he knew if he stopped teasing her he would have no excuse to speak to her at all, and he couldn't let that happen.

He needed her in his life. She was the only real light he had. She cared about him even with all the arguing. She showed him kindness even when he showed none of how he felt. She was his hope.

The truth was, he loved her so much it was painful to be away from her. He could never tell her though. Could never let her get too close. He had to keep her away, even make it seem to the enemy that he hated her. Because if they found out who he was they would go after the people in his life that he loved. It was why he'd pulled further and further away from her since he'd become Tuxedo Kamen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Ami's POV***

Ami mixed the powder into the two shakes and shook her head. She didn't want to be involved in this. Wouldn't have been involved if she hadn't known the consequences of failure.

They'd met about it, discussed it, debated their options. This was the only alternative they could discover. It was too easy for them to escape if they left them in the city somewhere. Usagi was too powerful, even if they did take her brooch and wand.

No, it had to be done, though she loathed doing it. She frowned. Usagi would probably be angry, and even a little betrayed. Eventually, they all knew, the girl would get over it. But it had to be done. She sighed as she handed the shakes over to Motoki.

"Be careful, this stuff is difficult to come by."

She was worried about what Rei had shared. If this wasn't done... if Usagi and Mamoru didn't get together, they would die. It had to be done. That didn't make it any easier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Usagi's POV***

She hated seeing Mamoru tied up and looking so upset. She loved him, and the last thing she wanted was to see him so frustrated. She wished, for the millionth time, that she wasn't Sailor Moon. If it wasn't for the secret identity she probably would have already kissed him. But Kami knew she would never, ever, put him in danger.

Motoki and Minako came back into the room. Usagi wished she could wipe her cheeks. Mamoru glared. Motoki went to him and Minako moved towards her. The other blonde girl held a straw to Usagi's lips. "Drink. Maybe it will cool your throat."

Usagi took a few sips. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Finish a bit more of your shake and I'll tell you," Minako urged. She could hear Motoki talking quietly to Mamoru and the sounds of shake being slurped through the straw.

"We think we've found a way for the two of you to stop arguing." Usagi blinked up at her stupidly. For some reason she couldn't process all the words.

Minako reached out and tugged at the knots holding Usagi to the chair. She lifted one of Usagi's hands and pressed the shake into them. "If you drink all of this, we will let you go," she said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Usagi could only nod and stare up at her beautiful friend. She took another large slurp.

"You're pretty," she giggled.

Minako smiled. Everything seemed to be coming from very far away. She turned her head and saw that Mamoru had been untied as well. The chocolate in the shake tasted funny, but every time she tried to stop slurping at it, Minako pushed it back towards her mouth.

The room was spinning. Her friend's long blonde hair fell forward as she leaned in to hug Usagi. She straightened and smiled. Something came out of her mouth but Usagi was too entranced with the light reflecting on the golden hair to notice.

Motoki was leaving and had taken hold of Minako's arm. They were whispering, but Usagi couldn't understand their words. Everything seemed to be coming through a long tunnel. She wondered what people would do if they saw Sailor Moon all drugged up like this. Then it hit her, she had been drugged. Crap. Something was wrong. Was there an attack on the arcade?

"Mam-ba-ka," Usagi mumbled, her tongue feeling strange. "Some-thing wrong. Don't drink shake." Her head was spinning as she tried to warn him. He gave her a strange look, but his eyes were glazing over as well. She looked at his glass and it was nearly two thirds gone.

"Oh-kay?" he asked.

"Drugged," she whispered, fear giving way to sheer panic. She tried to stand and fell to her knees. "Help!" she tried to shout, but it came out in a whisper. She saw Mamoru fall to his knees in front of her and begin to crawl closer.

"Usa-us..." he tried to speak. "Oh-kay?" but she could no longer answer and only shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. She saw the worry in his eyes as he stared at her, and then he was falling forward onto his face, and she heard no more from him.

She heard a sound behind her and tried to turn her head. Motoki came over and put his hand on Mamoru's neck, checking his pulse. "Help," Usagi whispered, her vision fading to black as her head became too heavy to hold up. "Help him."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan," she heard him whisper. "This is for your own good." The darkness took her then, and she knew no more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Beryl's POV***

The strange Youma bowed before her. Even in the dim light of the stone throne room she could see the stone on his forehead shimmering, reflecting the light, and throwing it on the air.

"The time is near, my Queen," he said, his voice somehow soothing.

She grinned, happy she would have them at last. This Youma had come to her. Had told her that soon, very soon, she would have a chance to attack Tokyo. She would have a chance to gather the energy she needed to finally free Metallia while the Moon Brat and her Tuxedoed protector were out of the way. How he knew she did not ask. She believed him utterly.

She would free the darkness, and it would evelope the world. She would finally have her revenge. Somewhere, out there in Tokyo, the princess and the prince must have also been reborn. They were out there. She would take them. The prince would finally be hers. And she would chain the princess like a dog, to heel at her feet. She would control the Silver Crystal, and the entire world would be hers.

She looked to the side, where four of her most valuable and trusted Dark Generals stood in a cluster. They watched and waited for her orders. Perhaps she should send them out to look for the Moon Brat and her freak protector. Maybe that would keep them busy long enough for her newest general to begin working.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Motoki's POV***

"Do we have everything," Minako asked for the twelfth time inside an hour. Motoki just nodded, not even bothering to speak. The arcade was closed, the truck was loaded with their prisoners and with all the supplies they would need. Ami had four syringes. There were two more doses in them for Mamoru and Usagi each, just in case. He looked back to see them, now mostly covered with a tarp. The girls climbed into the cab of the truck with him, and he turned the keys in the ignition.

The drive to the marina was done in silence, or as close to silence as possible with the engine running and five people breathing in an enclosed space. Motoki's thoughts were running wild. He'd been given a strange sort of walkie-talkie, that could only send and receive messages to the one other, but you couldn't actually have a conversation. The whole thing stumped him.

It took more time to unload their guests and set them on the bed in the boat. Minako and Ami got to work undressing them while Rei and Makoto helped him load everything else onto the boat as quickly and quietly as they could. They really didn't want anyone to notice them and ask what they were doing. He was just thankful his parents had a boat in the first place, and that he was allowed to use it.

His mind wandered to the island they'd chosen. They'd originally had nearly a dozen potential places, but over the past few weeks, with a couple short trips to sea, they'd narrowed the list until only one place was fitting. Not much in the way of trees or brush to cover the two, though just enough to provide shade should they need it. A good cave with a smoke hole in the ceiling. A sloped beach so they didn't have to worry about flooding. And two sources of fresh water. There were also a few types of fruits in the trees that did grow. All in all, he was happy with the choice.

He went to the wheelhouse and turned the engine on. Everyone and everything was on board and prepared. They were ready. It was well past midnight now, and he hoped that the morning would be a beautiful one. It was officially October 1st, he noted. They would not be seeing their friends again until November 1st. He would miss his best friend, but he knew in his heart that the young couple belonged together, whether they knew it or not.

Besides, his family's arcade couldn't take much more abuse.

His only real hesitation in this plan was the fact that Mamoru was also Tuxedo Kamen, and taking him away would leave Sailor Moon without her protector. The little heroine was the only one who could take down the Youma according to Mamoru. The other girls could weaken it, but she always had to finish the task. And often that meant getting far too close to danger for comfort. He wished he knew who Sailor Moon was so he could send her a message to be more careful.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Rei's POV***

Rei was carefully pulling items out of Usagi's subspace pocket one by one. Old tests, candy wrappers, a brush and compact, her Luna Pen. The brooch was already tucked into Rei's own subspace pocket, and she added the pen to it, the communicator, and then the wand. She wasn't sure about that portion of the plan. What if the Negaverse discovered their location and attacked them? But Minako had assured them they would protect her if that happened.

She took everything else away, including a few manga and a bar of chocolate. She grinned at her little friend, hoping this plan worked. The evil side of her was gleeful about certain aspects, including the embarrassment of being forced to walk around naked, and the cutting of the gorgeous, long, locks of hair. But mostly she just wanted Usagi and Mamoru to hurry up and get together and stop arguing.

Even the Great Fire had shown her the two were destined to be together. So she would do her part. She knew Usagi would be angry, but she also knew the girl couldn't hold her mad for very long, and would forgive them quickly. There was something important about the two of them ending up together.

Quietly she added one thing to Usagi's subspace pocket. Something she was sure the girl wouldn't want Mamoru to see. A large box of tampons of various sizes. It would have to be enough for one period. She wasn't too sure how heavy Usagi's flow was though.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** Makoto's POV***

Makoto was angry. She hadn't been aware that the others had intended to cut Usagi's hair. She stood in front of the tiny blonde, refusing to budge.

"I WONT MOVE!" She said, glaring at Rei, who was holding the large shears as though delighted at the prospect. "You aren't getting anywhere near her with those," she added angrily.

"It won't be good for her to have long hair on the island Makoto," Minako said, her voice soothing.

"Makoto," Ami cut in. "She could get lice, or sand fleas. Her hair could get caught in twigs and branches and trip her. It will be a tangled mess. I don't want to do this either, but we have to, for her own protection."

Makoto sighed. That was the only argument that could sway her. "Fine, but we make it clear I was against it! She's going to hate us for this."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Ami's POV***

She wasn't happy about what she'd been allowed to give them for medical supplies. A bottle of aspirin, some gauze and bandages, and a few other odds and ends. At least she'd convinced them on a few things like sunscreen and aloe, alcohol pads and a bottle of vinegar. She sighed, looking over the meager supply. She knew it wasn't enough. Not for a month. Perhaps though, if supplies ran low they could Sailor Teleport more in, or make a midnight run.

This whole thing seemed poorly thought out. She wished she'd had more time for planning. She was well aware that the two were going to be very sick for the next few days, and that it was a long shot that this would even work given past attempts. They'd tried just about everything.

Mamoru had confessed his feelings to Motoki. Usagi had confessed her feelings to Minako. Something should have worked by now, but they were both being stubborn fools. She'd read dozens of articles on matchmaking, and nothing had helped. This really was their last resort.

She was only really worried about the large bottle, more a jug really, of wine. Usagi had once accidentally had wine at a masquerade ball. It had not been pretty. Tuxedo Kamen had ended up carrying her out. He'd put her on a bench outside, but Luna had caught him kissing her.

Wasn't drugging them bad enough?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Jadeite's POV***

Jadeite wanted to scream. He knew this wasn't where he was supposed to be. This place of darkness and terror. But he had no way to fight the evil inside him. He was nearly free several times, and as soon as he got close, he was returned to the chamber again. He feared the chamber. The unending physical and emotional pain. Even now he could feel it, in his chest, where his soul was being smothered by the darkness.

He had been ordered to find Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Apparently, they would be out of the city for a time. He didn't know what to search for, but he knew there was something out there. Something that would tell him where to look. He just had to find it.

Kunzite entered their chamber and sat in one of the chairs. The four of them were considered strange among the others in the Negaverse. Because they were friends. All of them. They cared for one another as brothers. While they were competitive, they could also work together. Now, he searched the face of his leader.

"Kunzite, I don't know where to look," he began. He adjusted the strap of his shirt. He truly hated the leather clothing that had been given to him. "I've been tasked to find Moon and Kamen, but where could they have gone?"

Kunzite grinned. "With the four of us together, we can find them."

Jadeite nodded. That was what he had been hoping for. Together they had been able to accomplish tasks others could only dream of. Hadn't they cleared England in less than a year? Of course, there had only been one opponent there, and here there were many. But four of them could take Moon and Kamen. He was sure of it.

"I'll call the others," he said finally, and Kunzite nodded.

"Good. We have work to do."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Minako's POV***

It took time and effort to get everything lugged onto the beach. Makoto carried Usagi down, then Mamoru a few minutes later. Both were already naked, the lack of clothing a major part of the master plan. Hopefully the two of them would make love and everything would be fixed. She busied herself inside the stone shelter. It was a cave that they had found in their search. Motoki had spent long hours building a windbreak so that the two would have enough warmth as the nights grew colder.

Makoto was now setting up the fire pit, carrying in stacks and stacks of driftwood and piling them as neatly as she could. Rei moved the small table up against one wall and set the cooler on top of it. Motoki had finished with the windbreak and was now carrying the two boxes of food. He emptied the contents onto a stone ledge on the cave wall.

Minako's own contribution was with the food and other items. She'd argued long and hard for it. Several dozen large pillar candles and a little basket of love oils were placed on another ledge, and she grinned, turning back to her work.

On the little table, carefully placed so it would be visible to both Mamoru and Usagi they put a new version of the communicator sitting on top of a white sheet of paper with tiny words scrawled over the surface. It only had two buttons. One red, one green. One was a transmit button, one was an end button. They could send the two of them messages that way, and they would be able to send return messages, but there would be no actual talking between the groups. That prevented them from having screaming matches. Minako was quite delighted with the device. It had been specifically created to give to family or friends who knew their secret. None had ever been given out yet though, and she was excited to see how it worked.

The twin sized futon had been lain against the far wall, furthest from the door. A small opening in the roof of the cave sent a spear of light shining down on it. She placed the extra large sleeping bag over it, then watched as Makoto placed Usagi down on her back. The girl looked strange without her long hair tied up in her trademark odangoes.

Minako sighed. She watched as Makoto placed Mamoru face down on top of Usagi. The girl was so tiny it looked like she'd be swallowed whole. Luckily she was a superhero and the added weight wouldn't harm her. Minako shooed the others away and went to finish setting the two potential lovers up. She grinned evilly as she took in just how close Mamoru was to penetrating Usagi. He was stiff in his sleep and Minako felt that this was just what the doctor had ordered. She glanced around, making sure no one was looking, and carefully moved him just a bit closer, until he was just barely inside her. She quickly covered the pair with the other side of the sleeping bag and zipped it closed.

Maybe they'd be intimate before they ever even got out of bed. Wouldn't that be lovely? She slipped her secret treat into the basket of oils. It was a card deck with images from the Kama Sutra. They didn't call her the goddess of love for nothing!

The final touches were all in place. All the first aid items were visible, the fishing hooks and lines were in their small tin. The water bottles and purifier were neatly placed in the corner beyond the table. The two knives and matches were visible. Everything was ready.

Minako ushered everyone out of the cave turned home, and took one last look behind her. Mamoru was moving his hips, pressing himself into Usagi, and there was a slight hiss from her even as she slept. She grinned. 'Oh, yes,' she thought. 'They're already intimate.' She could tell he had broken through already by how far his hips were moving. It was perfect.


	2. October 1: Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Mamoru wake up and realize what has been done to them. Meanwhile Luna and Artemis discover what Motoki and the girls have done. In the Dark Kingdom the generals begin their search for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Use of substances against their will with intercourse involved.
> 
> I want to make sure you remember, in this version, Usagi's hair is cut. If you see any places I've missed, please let me know. I'm sort of juggling four timelines at once. I will say that what happens to Usagi and Mamoru on the beach is relatively similar to what happened in 'What If,' at this point, though over the next few chapters there will begin to be differences. (For more of what Usagi and Mamoru do in their time alone, read Alone Together).
> 
> Also, it has come to my attention as I was doing research that I am spelling Zoisite wrong. I've been spelling it with a c for ages, so it will take some time to correct it.
> 
> Finally, you're going to notice more differences to what is happening back in Tokyo, as well as getting a glimpse into the lives of the four Dark Generals as they search for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was having the best dream of his life. Though they couldn't seem to be in the same room for more than ten minutes without arguing, Mamoru had long been in love with his blonde haired, Odangoed Goddess. She was HIS. He'd never told her, and he wondered if he ever would, but in his mind, she was his princess, and he would do anything for her.

He sunk further and further into the dream.

He and Usagi were in his bed and she was spread open before him. It was the day he would take her virginity, and she would take his. He'd dreamed of the moment hundreds of times. 

Her naked skin was smooth and soft under his palms as he reached for her breasts. She moaned, calling out his name in need and he bent his head to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. He was throbbing against her thigh, and he moved one hand down over her smooth concave belly to reach the little mound covered in tiny, curly blonde hairs. 

He spread her open with his fingers, thankful to feel her wet, aroused state. "Are you sure?" He asked. She only moaned and nodded, her eyes still closed. "Usagi, I need the words. Are you sure?"

She opened her gorgeous cerulean eyes and stared at him, biting her little pink lip. After a moment she opened her mouth and whispered, "yes." 

It was the only thing he needed. He rolled over on top of her, moving to kiss her as he guided himself to her entrance. "It will only hurt for a second," he whispered, and thrust deep as he captured her mouth. She cried out, but he caught the sound in a deep passionate kiss, thrusting in and out of her again and again. 

It wasn't long before both of them were moaning and crying out each other's names. Her tight, wet heat covered him and felt better than he ever could have imagined. Her insides sucked at him, seeming loath to let him pull away even long enough to prepare the next thrust. He moaned again as he tortured her clit with his thumb. 

His mouth found its way to her nipple again and as she screamed her little tight channel convulsed around his hard cock, milking him. He released his seed inside her, thankful that they'd had this moment together. He prayed they'd never spend a day apart. 

Mamoru moaned and snuggled closer to the warm body under him, sighing in pleasure as his cock continued to throb its last few spurts into the tight little sheath surrounding him. The drugged sleep pulled him back under and he smiled at the blonde hair that brushed his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi felt strange. Her head was heavy, but her body felt so good she didn't care. She felt... full, wanted, devoured almost. Her nipples ached as a strange wet pressure pulled at them, and between her legs felt full and achy. Her dreams of Mamoru were pleasant.

She lay on the soft blanket, in a field of beautiful flowers. Birds chirped overhead, and she could hear waves gently lapping the shore. The sun was warm on her face, and she was happy, content to be in Mamoru's arms. She had dreamed of this moment, of how it would be for them. She felt his mouth on her breasts, and she sighed happily, waiting for Mamoru to make her his. 

Mamoru wrapped a strand of her long blonde hair around his fingertips as he explored her, and then she felt him pressing into her. Making her his, and him hers. They would be together forever now, two hearts made one. She sighed happily as he moved in and out of her. There was a pressure on her clit, friction that made her body wild. She felt something happening inside her belly and lower, where something filled her completely. 

There was a hint of pain, remnants of something sharper that she vaguely remembered, but with each passing moment the pain grew less and the pleasure more until she found her body convulsing in so much pleasure she didn't think she could stand it. When the feelings subsided, she was dragged back into the drug-induced sleep. She was happy with the weight of the body on top of her, the feeling of something filling her, the silky hair that brushed against her neck. She moaned again and then snuggled closer to the body, falling into the coma-like state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

So far they had no clues as to the whereabouts of Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Kamen. However, the attacks on Tokyo were about to begin, and Jadeite was unsure what would happen as a result. Perhaps the two of them would return. It was even possible that their supposed disappearance was nothing more than a ruse. He didn't trust that opal faced Youma. 

He had other problems to worry about. Mainly, avoiding being put back inside the chamber. That was the last thing he wanted to have happen. He was fighting the darkness, however slow a process it was, but he knew every time he got close, something would give him away. He couldn't forget the horrors that awaited him if he was returned to that strange coffin-like structure. Physical and emotional pain would fill him along with the dark energy. 

And if he went in, it would take longer to remember who he was again. He had glimpses now, nearly every night. Dreams of a past where he was good and pure. Where he ought for fellowship and brotherhood, and the protection of the Earth. Dreams where he and the other Dark Generals were once the Shitennou, the Four Kings of Heaven. They had each ruled over a portion of the world, and they each had control of an element. An element that was strengthened by the women they loved. 

Sometimes he could remember her face. 

With a sigh he went into the sitting chamber he shared with the others. All three were there already, waiting for him. Sometimes he wondered how close they were to breaking free. Each of them had been forced, kicking and screaming, back into that strange chamber to be filled with Dark Energy again. He was afraid to ask them however. If he asked, they might realize he was getting closer to breaking free again. 

"Have there been any sightings?" Kunzite asked, folding the map he had been reading. His shoulder length silvery blonde hair was slightly mussed, as though he had run his hand through it in frustration. "I have some ideas on where they might have gone, but right now it's all conjecture." 

Jadeite shook his head. "No. I keep wondering if they are truly gone at all." 

Zoisite stood up and began to pace, a finger perched between the pages of a book he held with one hand. The other hand played with the end of his long, curly, strawberry blonde hair, which was held back in a ponytail. "Let's look at this logically," he began, his strides eating up the carpet. "This Opal Youma has the ability to travel between timelines. Lets just say that in another timeline Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were out of the city for a time. That doesn't necessarily mean that they will be in this timeline. And even if they are, he has not said where they went, which leads me to believe he does not know."

Nephrite looked up from his star charts and stared at the others. "I can consult the heavens," he reminded them. "However, I have a feeling that we will not find them in Tokyo. I believe they have in fact left." 

"What makes you say that?" Jadeite asked, curious. His fellow warrior was rarely wrong about such things, but Jadeite had never fully understood his connection with the heavens. 

"Certain planetary alignments give me the story of a betrayal. One not meant to harm, certainly, but still a betrayal. Also," he began pointing at star charts and explaining his reasoning. Jadeite didn't understand much of what he was saying, until he stopped and looked at him. "I think something is going to give them away." His long chestnut hair swayed as he turned, "one of them, or maybe both, will do something that will lead us to their location."

Jadeite rubbed his hands together, feeling a bit of hope. It was strange that he felt drawn to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He thought perhaps they might be the ones to break the curse over himself and his brothers. But if he failed to capture them, he would be punished. He had to keep his focus and do as he was told. If not, he could be returned to the chamber, killed, or worse, put into the Eternal Sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

She did not remember ever having been so angry. She was also afraid, and that didn't help. She'd woken to a letter, tucked under her paws, written hastily by Minako. The words had made her so angry she wanted to howl. She settled for growling low in her throat.

) O (  
We've taken Usagi and Mamoru to an island with no people and no escape. We're leaving them there for a month. Please plant a false memory for her parents so she doesn't get in trouble and do something about her teacher as well. Maybe she's studying Art at a sleep away cram school. I'm sorry we didn't ask, but we knew you'd tell us no, and we have reasons for doing this. See you when we get back. - Minako and Company  
) O (

She debated on whether or not she should plant the false memories at all. Part of her wanted the girls to get in trouble for their stunt. But if she wanted the city protected in Sailor Moon's absence she would just have to do it and find Usagi on her own. The problem was, she didn't know if the girls were up to the task. Kami knew she got on Usagi's case, but she was the only one who could easily defeat a Youma.

She pulled her communicator out and pressed the button for Artemis. "You better not have had anything to do with this," she growled.

"Anything to do with what?" he asked sleepily.

"The letter I just got from Minako," Luna answered. "The girls have kidnapped Mamoru and Usagi."

"What!?" The word was screeched through the communicator and echoed off the bedroom walls.

"According to the letter they took them to some deserted island and are planning on keeping them there for a month!" Luna paced back and forth on the bed next to the communicator. "I don't know where it is, or how long the girls are going to be away from the city. They left Tokyo completely unprotected.

"Usagi is not going to be happy." Artemis said, quieter now. "What the hell were they thinking?"

Luna ranted and raged to Artemis for several long minutes before she sighed and went down to implant the false memories. She made sure to have Ikuko call the school and tell them Usagi would be gone, then went back up the stairs to wait for Artemis. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was in absolute heaven. His cock was wrapped in heat. Tight, wet heat. And he couldn't help but rock in and out of it. Again, and again he rolled into it, burying himself deep. He was on the edge of wakefulness when he was overcome in an incredible orgasm. He snuggled in deeper and fell into a more natural sleep, his breathing evening out.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met by very dim light, and a sobbing girl under him. He felt himself, buried deep inside her and gasped, even as his cock throbbed. "Wha-?"

Usagi was under him, crying hysterically. Her hair was cut brutally short, to just under her ears. On anyone else the style would have been adorable, but on his Usako, it made her appear to be a shorn sheep. 

"What happened? Where..." His eyes were drawn to the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"They did this to us," she hissed. "They drugged us and put us here like this." More sobs shook her body, and his. His mind wasn't fully working, and he was very unsure what was happening, but the sound of Usagi's tears penetrated the fog in his mind like nothing else could.

"Usagi? Why are you crying?" He lifted his head and upper chest, and that's when he realized where his lower half was, and what it was doing. In shock, he gasped, trying to figure out what had happened. Then her words began to penetrate his brain. Very slowly he pulled out of her and tried to roll to the side, but their bodies were trapped together, and she rolled with him.

"Did you say drugged?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "They drugged us and made us... made us..." She collapsed against his chest and continued sobbing. Vague, blurry images of Motoki practically forcing him to drink a chocolate shake filled his mind. He could remember being tied to a chair, and Usagi being afraid.

"Why would they do this to us?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around Usagi, who could barely breathe through her tears. "Are you okay?" He whispered when several long minutes had passed.

She shook her head no and tried to speak. "I'm not... not a... not a virgin anymore," and the sentence ended with a despairing cry that hurt his heart far more than his head.

He gasped and then realized he wasn't either. "You aren't the only one," he whispered, trying to calm her.

"Why did they do this?" She asked, hurt, angry, and feeling betrayed.

"I don't know. I didn't realize they hated our fights that much." He struggled to undo the zipper on the sleeping bag. "Do you hear the ocean?"

She nodded, still silently weeping, thought the sobs had subsided.

"Usagi, I have to get out of this bag. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," she moaned.

He swallowed hard as a wave of vomit tried to climb his throat. She turned carefully, giving him better access to the zipper, and a moment later they were both free.

He didn't even pause to take in his surroundings but leapt for the light of what appeared to be a doorway and out into the vividly bright daylight. He raced away and fell to his knees at the edge of a beach, where he was violently ill. Between his own heaves he could hear Usagi, also retching, barely a foot away from him.

Every time he thought he was done another wave hit him, and if his own illness weren't enough, Usagi's was worse. She was sobbing, which made the heaving worse, and she was shaking so bad she nearly fell into her own mess. After what felt like an eternity the two of the both crawled deeper down into the water to rinse their faces.

When she noticed the blood on her thighs, and the white sticky leavings of his mess, she lost it completely. He made his way closer to her, and simply laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him then and buried her head in his chest for a long minute before realizing they were both still naked. She leaped deeper into the water with a squeak, and he did the same, both blushing furiously.

It took more than an hour for her to finally leave the water, and he refused to leave her, though he hadn't looked directly at her since they'd both run onto the beach. He knew she was as naked as he and was trying his best to respect her. It was difficult though, to keep watch over someone when you couldn't look, and he saw much more of Usagi than he'd ever thought to see. Every blessed part of her.

When Usagi had made her way to shore Mamoru stood, praying she wasn't watching, and made his way back to what he now realized was a cave. To one side of the entrance was a small waterfall, which ended in a shallow stone basin. A tiny rivulet of water flowed out of that and towards the sea, large rocks lining its path.

He made his way to the cave, wondering what he would find. In his upset upon waking he'd never so much as looked around him. Now, he moved forward with determined steps. Anger fueled him, and the need to make sure his Odango was taken care of. She wasn't far behind him. He could hear her trudging footsteps in the sand.

Neither had noticed that there were more stones than sand closer to the shelter, and they began to hurt his feet, and he was sure hers as well. Finally, they made it inside and took a careful look around. The only enclosed containers were the water jugs and the cooler. He went for the cooler, hoping to find clothing inside.

Instead he found strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. There were also some fruits and vegetables. None of which either of them could stomach right now if she felt as bad as he did. He put everything back, growling under his breath.

"So, no clothing then?" Usagi asked, her tone dejected.

"I'm sorry Odan- Usagi." He said, turning to look into her eyes. He was very careful not to glance lower.

She sighed but turned to look at the shelves. There was a tin of saltine crackers and she reached for it, sharing them with Mamoru automatically.

He noticed the blood then. Her feet were bleeding. He caught her up and set her gently on the table before reaching for the tiny first aid kit. He cleaned the cuts on the bottoms of her feet with water and an alcohol wipe, which made her hiss in pain. He worried a band-aide would do her no good, so he used one of the pieces of gauze and wrapped it only twice.

One thing worried him more than her cuts, or the small kit, though. He didn't see her medication anywhere. He searched high and low for it, looking in the cooler and the basket and through the food. He huffed a worried breath.

"Your meds aren't here," he whispered.

"I know," she sighed. "Wait. How did you...?"

"I've seen you take them a couple times, back before the girls were in the picture. I also put two and two together when you didn't gain weight no matter how much you ate. Thyroid, I assume."

Usagi nodded. She stood and looked around, wincing a little as her injured foot rested on the stone floor of the cave. "I can't believe they left us alcohol but not more food, or medication, or..." she stopped talking. "Why... why did they do... that?"

"I'm so sorry Usagi," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I know this isn't the way you probably pictured your first time happening. Me either," he murmured. She sniffled. He bet she hadn't even realized she was still crying.

"I'm sorry too. I can't believe my friends did this to us."

"It wasn't just your friends," Mamoru murmured. "Do we want to read the letter?" He asked, turning with the white paper and the little plastic toy in his hand. Usagi stared and then snatched the toy before he could blink.

She pressed a button on the thing and the screen lit up with a message. It was Motoki and Minako.

"Hi guys, by now you probably know you are alone in your own paradise." Minako spoke, her voice laughing and light. "We're just about to leave the island, and it really is beautiful here. You can contact us with this, but really, everything you need to know is in the letter. I've included an inventory list and a pencil too so that you can keep track of food. You should have enough for a month, but that's only if Usagi can control herself." A giggle sounded and then the message ended.

Usagi let out the loudest, angriest scream he had ever heard before pressing the button again.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you know I have RESPONSIBILITIES. You cannot leave us here like this! You come back and get us right this minute or I swear to Kami-sama I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me Minako? I will take your heads! And I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU for what you did to us!"

She pressed the other button and tossed the thing back onto the table.

"Um, maybe the letter can wait," Mamoru said, his voice shaking. He'd never seen Usagi this way before. The tone of command in her voice, the anger, the threat which he was absolutely certain she meant every word of. He expected tears and pleas, not a declaration of murderous intentions.

She slumped suddenly, then turned and ran back out. He followed in time to see her getting sick again. A sigh escaped him as he noticed his own stomach rumbling again. Maybe it had been too soon to eat the saltines. He covered the tin again and raced out to the beach, falling to his knees next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

Usagi's thyroid medication was sitting on her desk. She grabbed it and put it into her subspace pocket. She'd implanted the false memories in the girl's family and urged her mother to call the school to have her work collected, but that was all she was willing to do.

She wanted nothing to do with the girls, and she'd told Artemis as much. He agreed. They had done something so awful, so horrible, that neither of them were sure they could forgive them. But they did have to talk to them, just once, to let them know they were on their own.

She leaped out the window and onto the balcony, then landed lightly in the grass. Artemis was waiting on the low wall between the Tsukino house and the one next to it. She met up with him and he nuzzled her gently, knowing just how upset she was. He was upset too, but Usagi was her girl. She loved her more than she would have believed possible, and the thought of something bad happening to her was enough to make Luna want to scream.

Together they made their way to the shrine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

All four girls had gone below. He'd given Makoto a few instructions on running the boat, but after she'd gotten the basics she'd lost interest. She seemed sad and out of sorts. All of them did, honestly. He was sad too. They were close to docking at the pier now, so he hollered down for someone to come up and tie the boat off as he pulled up alongside.

They had nothing to unload now except the remains of their own lunch. He checked the time. He would be on time for his shift at the arcade. He had worried about that. Anything could have set them off course, but he'd pushed through.

He really hoped their plan worked this time. He worried that Mamoru wouldn't take the initiative. And though Usagi was very outgoing, with Mamoru she always showed much more shy reticence when it came to her liking him. She could yell at the man, but not kiss him. That made no sense.

The girls climbed up the steps, looking less than happy to have returned. Motoki slid the strange walkie-talkie into his pocket and they all trooped up onto the dock. After they got in the truck there was a long moment of silence, and he wondered what they were thinking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

It was late afternoon. The area was beautiful. The beach, the trees, the little waterfall, even the cave. If she'd been a normal girl, or sitting at home watching a video of it all, listening to the birds and bugs and ocean waves she might have been in heaven. But Usagi wasn't just a normal girl, and she wasn't at home relaxing. No, she had responsibilities. She was Sailor Moon, and the city of Tokyo had had her as a protector for the past several months. She was the destroyer of Youma, the protector of the innocent. She, along with Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, as well as her masked hero Tuxedo Kamen, had been doing their best to protect the city for months.

But now, she was here, betrayed by her own Senshi. And for what? A few arguments where no one ever really got hurt? Sure, she'd slapped Mamoru and had stomped on his foot, but it had been the first time she'd ever truly lost her temper with him. Before that only the occasional, accidentally thrown shoe, had caused any injuries, and those were superficial at best. Even Mamoru had laughed them off.

Her temper was rising further and further, and she wasn't the only one. Mamoru too was angry, pacing back and forth on the beach, unwilling, it seemed, to even let her out of his sight in his worry that something would happen to her. And he had a point. He had screamed long and loud, venting to her, and let her do the same, when the vomiting had finally ended. Neither of them was fully in control of their emotions, and the angrier they got, the more they fed off each other's anger.

Usagi wanted to rage and scream. She held the communicator in her hands, waiting for a response. She heard Mamoru calling and moved toward him. He held up a pair of toothbrushes and some toothpaste he had apparently found inside. He gave her the pink one and kept the blue for himself. She gave him a weak smile as he added the paste to each brush and standing together they cleaned their mouths out.

Mamoru was still acting a little wary around her, and she could understand why. Not only had they both lost their virginity this morning, but she had probably frightened him with her display of temper. Not to mention the fact that they had no clothing. Once they had both finished they took turns sipping enough from the cup to rinse their mouths out. Mamoru took the brushes and the paste and put them into the cup before moving back inside.

There were little niches on the walls, and small stone ledges. Food had been added to the large one over the table. Other areas held other things, such as the comb next to the toothpaste cup, or the candles and the basket of things they had both agreed to ignore. They did take out two of the pillar candles though, and light them, as the sun was beginning to move downward, and though light came from the door and the small hole in the ceiling, it wasn't enough to see clearly.

As soon as the candles were lit, she and Mamoru folded the futon in half and moved it so that it sat in front of the table, where they sat to read the letter and go over the inventory list. Neither was hungry, so food itself would have to wait for later. Whatever they had been given had left them both with a massive headache, so she had been thankful to find aspirin. They both took two capsules.

Usagi ended up leaning her head on his shoulder so she could read the letter with him. He didn't say anything about it. She found the closeness comforting, even in her highly embarrassing nakedness. Mamoru pulled the sleeping bag over them for modesty though, and in a few minutes they were sitting quietly reading the short missive.

) O (  
Dear Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san,  
We didn't want to resort to these methods, but you have left us with little choice (Mamoru and Usagi both snorted at this).  
We have tried to get you both to stop the arguing and realize you have feelings for each other, but after three months we've about lost hope. We are doing this for your own good. You two belong together and if this is the only way to get you both to see that, then it's what we are going to do.  
You will be on your own private island for one month to the day (Usagi gasped in anger and fear. The girls couldn't fight without her that long).  
In that time, we hope you learn just how much you need each other. And how much you already care about each other. You have everything you need to survive. Makoto made a list of everything we left you for food, and we have added items for safety as well, including a first aid kit (Usagi wondered about stealing the gauze from it to cover themselves but shook her head. It might be needed, and they couldn't waste it).  
Oh, and Usagi, sorry about your hair. In my defense it was Rei's idea.  
Motoki

P.S. I hope this stay is just enough to get rid of your inhibitions and get you in the sack. Literally. Please use the stuff I gave you in the basket. Also, enjoy the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate! There are no distractions for you here, so make use of your time.  
Minako

PPS. Usagi, your family will be told you are studying art at a sleepaway cram school. I thought that was a stupid idea, but Minako thinks they'll buy it. I'm sorry we had to cut your hair, but we both know you would have tripped on it, or gotten it caught in a tree or something. Don't be a crybaby. Maybe something good will come out of this.   
Rei

PPPS. Hey, I made you some cookies and biscuits. They are in the purple tins and aren't on the inventory list because they are just for whenever. I am really going to miss you. I'm not sure this is the best idea, but I guess if it's meant to be, then we have to. I still think that if its destiny or something it will just happen. I didn't want them to cut your hair.  
Makoto

PPPPS. The sickness should be gone within about forty-eight hours, though the worst of it will only take twelve or so. I'm really sorry about your hair. We didn't want to do it, but we worried about lice or sand fleas or other dangers. I'm sure it will grow back quickly. I'm really going to miss you.  
Ami  
) O (

Usagi broke into a storm of weeping and Mamoru pulled her against his chest. When she still didn't calm he picked her up and pulled her right into his lap. She clung to him, holding tight. He could hear her murmuring and leaned closer to find out what she was saying.

"Not my friends. Not my friends. Not anymore. Not my friends." He hugged her tight and held her close, rocking her from side to side, whispering apologies for what had been done to her, to them. They'd been betrayed by people they'd cared about, put their faith in.

There really was no way to forgive them. Was there?

He was especially angered by Rei's note. She hadn't needed to be so deliberately cruel. Usagi was shaking and sobbing in his arms, and he knew that those words would stay with her. When he teased her, which was often, he was never that mean to her. He tended to tease about her grades, but it had driven her to improve them. Or he teased about her hair, but he was pretty sure it was obvious he adored it, especially since he couldn't stop touching it. 

He also had teased her about the way she ate and even how much she ate, but that had changed when he realized she had a thyroid problem. He'd even started keeping protein bars in his pockets for her, and had occasionally handed her one if she needed it. 

The truth was, he teased her for attention. Not to hurt her. But he had to keep teasing, because if the Negaverse ever discovered his identity and learned he loved her she would be in grave danger. Now, he wasn't sure he could ever put back the false wall that had protected them both for so long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

It was hard being more than a cat when you were the advisor to a young girl. Often, Minako forgot he wasn't just a cat and he would have to hastily turn or close his eyes to protect her modesty. She could be rough and wild and unstoppable at times. She was perpetually late, almost as bad as Usagi, and she tended to make disasters worse, especially when she tried to play nurse, but all in all his charge had a heart of gold.

Which is why he was so surprised she had become involved in such a scheme. She was the leader of the Inner Senshi, the guardians of the Moon Princess, who he and Minako both knew was Usagi. How she had agreed to this he would never understand. What if the princess died? What if her destiny was destroyed by something that happened on that island.

He watched the girls trudge up the temple steps. By their pace it was obvious they knew what was in store for them. All four hung their heads when they heard Luna weeping. The other cat couldn't even speak. She'd been crying most of the day and was now just a bundle of fur on the floor as he led the others inside.

"Don't any of you speak until I'm finished," Artemis said. His voice was laced with anger and disappointment. "What you have done is a betrayal of the worst sort. It was stupid and dangerous, and mean. Usagi and Mamoru argue. So, what? Nothing they've ever done deserves this. What if one of them gets hurt?" He looked right at Minako when he said that.

"Tell us where they are right now, and we will forgive you," he added, hoping they would see sense. All four girls shook their heads no.

"Then Luna and I are done with you for now. You think you can handle everything without her? Until she's returned, you deal without us as well. I don't care what your reasons were. If they were good enough you would have come to us, which means you already know you're wrong. Luna is inconsolable. Usagi's parents aren't the easiest to memory wipe, and her father constantly fights it." Artemis sighed, looking up at the girls.

"Wait!" 

He turned back to look at Minako. Luna, still sobbing next to him, perked her head up. 

"We had to," Minako started. 

"I don't want to hear it!" Luna screamed. "You shouldn't have done it!" 

Artemis watched as she tore out of the temple, running as fast as she could. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to chase after her, but he needed to understand why. If Minako was willing to do something so drastic, perhaps he should listen. He looked after Luna for a long moment, wishing she would return, and then focused on his charge. 

"You have exactly one minute to make me believe you had a good reason for doing this," he said, keeping his tone hard. 

"They're soulmates Artemis. You told me I would be able to see it eventually. But its more. I could see the soul bond. They're like, the strings between two people who are soulmates. I didn't think it would happen yet because it was supposed to grow as my other powers grow, but I can see theirs. It's all silver and gold and its big and strong, but they were wrecking it. Every time he made her cry it was getting weaker. So, I knew I had to fix it." She finished in a rush.

"I saw it in the Great Fire," Rei added a moment later. "If they don't get together they'll die. If they do get together then something good is going to come of it. Something really, really good." She smiled, and Artemis wondered exactly what she'd seen. "The fate of the world rests on this," she added importantly.

Makoto nodded. "He'd die for her, and she for him." Her voice was small, almost inaudible. "I think they were together before. I dream about them sometimes."

Ami cleared her throat. "You know I've seen how compatible they are in the Mercury computer. I kept trying to tell Usagi, but she wouldn't listen to me. And she gets stronger when he is close to her and weaker when he is away from her. I didn't want to do this to them. I really didn't... but then... I realized who he was." Ami sighed and ducked her head. 

Rei nodded. "He's Tuxedo Kamen. She's already in love with him in both forms." 

Minako frowned and nodded. "He is also Prince Endymion." 

Artemis couldn't hold back his gasp of shock. Minako shouldn't have said that. The others would realize who Usagi was. He had just opened his mouth to berate her when Luna stormed back inside. 

"Did you say Prince Endymion?" she asked, her tone full of frustration and anger. "Then you really shouldn't have done this! Usagi's heart will be broken. He's meant for the princess!" 

"Luna," Rei said, and she knelt in front of her. Artemis watched as she reached for his counterpart and lifted her soothingly into her arms. "Usagi is the princess" 

Luna began to weep again. 

Minako moved forward and stroked her head. "We had to do this to them. They have to realize they love each other. They have to rely on each other and trust each other." 

"But..." Luna shook her head wildly. "What if something happens to them? What if one of them gets hurt?" 

"We left a communicator with them Luna. If one of them gets hurt we can Sailor Teleport right to them and help. I promise." 

Finally Luna hung her head in acceptance. She cried for a long time and Rei put her down on one of the soft pillows that surrounded their meeting table. Artemis hurried over and lay beside her, licking her cheeks and forehead in comfort. Eventually she fell asleep. 

He heard the whispers of the girls and learned the rest of what had been done to Usagi and Mamoru. He was thankful Luna was sleeping and didn't hear a word of it. From what the girls were saying he was rather certain Usagi and Mamoru would be an intimate couple long before they returned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

As night fell the air cooled drastically. He felt Usagi shiver for the third time in as many minutes and wrapped his arm around her. Sitting up, it was impossible to be completely covered by the sleeping bag. Finally, he suggested they go to bed early, hoping they would feel better in the morning. It couldn't have been much later than eight-thirty in the evening, but they were both feeling the after effects of the drugs they had been given.

At first they tried sleeping with the bag open and on top of them, but it kept slipping away to one side or the other, and neither could get comfortable. They tried laying on their backs, then on their sides, turned away from one another, and even tried spooning, hoping if they tucked the cover under knees or elbows they could keep it over them. But nothing worked.

The futon had an attached pillow roll, and they tried sticking it underneath, but that didn't work either. Finally, Usagi huffed and said they had no choice. So, they both got up and zipped the bag partway, centering it in the middle of the bed carefully. Mamoru got in first, furthest from the zipper, and lay on his side, facing the opening. Usagi crawled in after him, her back to his chest, and she zipped the bag after before snuggling into him.

He complained because her bottom and feet were cold, but they soon warmed. It was other issues that kept Mamoru awake long after she had begun to lightly snore. The issues revolved around his desire for her, though he would never take advantage of her that way. He was trying to focus on long division in his head when Usagi began rubbing against his erection in her sleep.

Mamoru groaned. "This is going to be a long night," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Beryl's POV***

She watched as a new series of Youma was created. Replicating Youma had been used in the past, but Sailor Moon had figured out how to beat them. However, it was before the time that the other Senshi had arrived on scene, and she was relatively certain those girls knew nothing about them. Creating one replicating Youma took nearly twice the energy as making another, but if one Youma replicated several dozen times, it was worth it. The amount of energy that could be taken in the time Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were absent from Tokyo might just be enough to wake Metallia. 

And if the Dark Generals could capture and turn Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, then she would be unstoppable. She hadn't even considered the idea before. Her mind had always been made up to destroy them. Now however, she was certain that if she struck the blow to Tokyo and turned the pair she would have her revenge within weeks rather than months or years. 

She couldn't stop the laugh that rang out of her. Yes, things were going very well indeed.


	3. October 2: Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of SA

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi woke up warm and comfortable. There were only two downsides she could find to sleeping naked against another person. One was that after hours of being pressed together their skin actually stuck to one another's and pulling away was uncomfortable. Also, there was the matter of his arousal pressed between her legs in the V between her thighs. Her core had slicked itself in response, but she was not ready for anything of the sort. She had to wiggle out from under his arm before she very slowly lowered the zipper on the sleeping bag and pulled herself out before zipping it closed behind her.

She turned to look at him, noting that the circle of sunlight which had awoken her was slowly moving toward him as the sun rose in the sky. It wouldn't be long before he woke as well. She hoped he'd slept well. She turned and walked out of their shelter to find a place to use the restroom. She didn't want to be too close when she did. It posed health risks. Mamoru had explained that to her the day before.

There was little cover on the beach, though there were few tall trees that provided some shade from the ever-present sunlight. Usagi didn't know much about the wildlife or plant life on any of the islands, though she had to assume there were probably dangerous creatures, most of them tiny.

Spiders and snakes and other icky things, in her mind, did not belong anywhere she was. She wished desperately to be back in Tokyo. She knew the wildlife and plants in the parks, and more importantly, she knew said wildlife would stay out of her bedroom. And if it didn't her father would come and rescue her from the scary spiders.

As soon as she had finished she walked out into the ocean to clean herself. She wasn't willing to risk the few leaves that were available. She smiled as she saw Mamoru come out of the shelter stretching his arms above his head. He grinned at her, and Usagi realized they hadn't fought the day before. Not once. She was happy about that.

She was also feeling less self-conscious about her nakedness, and his. She floated in the water for a few minutes, soaking her hair, before she walked back onto the beach. As she approached Mamoru she noticed he was carefully avoiding looking at her body. She smiled. He was being respectful, and she was doing the same.

"Morning Odango," he said with a soft smile.

"Morning Baka," she said with a grin.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm hungry," she admitted. She'd looked through their food only briefly the day before, but she was sure there was something there that didn't have to be cooked.

"There are tons of protein bars in there. Maybe you should have a couple." Mamoru said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She knew he was going off to relieve himself.

She nodded again and went into the shelter to find something to eat. Mamoru returned as she was finishing her second protein bar. He sat on the futon and ate the protein bars she tossed to him.

"You need more than two," he said, looking at the wrappers.

"I checked the inventory list Mamoru. We don't have enough for me to eat that many." She grinned at him. "So, what do we need to do today. I'm sure there's more to do then sit in here and eat. I want to help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

Ikuko sighed as she moved through the empty house. She wondered where Usagi really was, and what had been done to her. She wasn't sure what to think. Had she been captured, or injured? It was hard not to let panic overwhelm her.

No… she couldn't think that way. Luna had seemed more angry and frustrated than sad. She was sure the cat would have been wailing if Usagi was hurt. She wasn't exactly the most quiet beast. In the beginning she'd often yelled at Usagi, though that had changed rather quickly.

Luna was still a bit harsh in some areas, but they were the same things Ikuko herself harped on, or would if she was involved. Getting homework done before playing Sailor V. Making sure her training was always a priority. Being confident in herself. Never letting her enemies see her cry.

She knew Usagi wanted to tell her family she was Sailor Moon, but that Luna thought it would be dangerous. If the enemy discovered who she was they could use all of them against her. So Ikuko kept silent, listened, and prayed. Her husband knew as well, but the memory tricks the cat used had never worked on Ikuko, so she was more aware than he was at the moment.

Now she was waiting for Luna to return. That way, at the very least she might overhear the cat screaming into the communicator like she had the day before. Ikuko sighed. She wished she'd heard the whole conversation. Something had been done to her daughter and she wanted to know what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

Luna couldn't stop herself from crying. She missed Usagi. She missed the crazy, wild, all over the place, young teenager who had been in her charge for so long. She missed the strange morning routine they had, and the way Usagi was always running late, and giggling over manga instead of focusing on a Senshi meeting. She loved her girl. Loved her as much as if she was her own daughter.

And she had failed her. Usagi was the princess. She had turned the princess into Sailor Moon. She'd been thinking about it all night. When she had met Usagi no transformation pen had appeared, as had happened with the other girls. Instead the heavy brooch had arrived. Perhaps the queen had meant for her daughter to become a Senshi. If she wanted the girl to remain hidden, it was a fantastic ploy. Not to mention it would teach her to protect herself.

She'd always been a bit harder on Usagi than the others as well. Not because she was slower to pick things up. Somehow she always expected more from Usagi than the other girls. Shaking her head, she sat back on the pillow. Her tears had pulled her into sleep the night before and she hadn't had much time to process everything.

The others were still asleep. She looked at all of them, then turned and left the shrine. She really didn't want to be around them.

They probably didn't realize she'd heard what they had done. Trapping them naked inside a sleeping bag in the hope that they would have sex when they woke up. It was like… a rape. And the awful thing was, she didn't think the girls were even aware that what they'd done was wrong. What if something did happen? What if they were intimate? Usagi wasn't on birth control, and she doubted they'd remembered to supply condoms. Even if they had, would they have put one on Mamoru in his sleep? The whole thing was ridiculous.

No, she definitely didn't want to be around them. She wanted Usagi. More than anything, she just wanted to know her girl was okay. She was lost in thought most of the trip back to the Tsukino house.

Her memories were still vague and fractured, but after the revelation that Usagi was the princess, they had grown more clear. She could vaguely see Serenity's face. Very similar, though a few years older. The hair had been slightly different as well. More silver than gold, though perhaps that was just the light on the moon. She shook her head. How could she have missed it?

Usagi hadn't instantly known what to do like the others. She'd had to coach her a little, which was difficult because she couldn't remember everything herself. And much of their training had been trial and error. The other girls hadn't done much training. It was mostly Usagi, who worked long and hard to learn and perfect new skills. That should have clued her in. Usagi was so different.

When Usagi had come to her and begged for separate training she'd worked with her for two, sometimes three, hours a day. Teaching her as best she could. They'd studied tai chi, gymnastics, several forms of martial arts, battle strategy, and the use of her attacks. She'd even begun to work on dance because so many attacks had that element of gracefulness to them.

She was stronger than the others in some ways. Though some of her attacks could be considered weak, in fact they were often the only way to defeat the Youma. She'd kept track. Since the others had arrived a total of seven Youma had been defeated without her help. While the rest, of which there were many, had needed the tiara or the moon wand. Usagi also had three attacks, while Minako had two, and the other girls only one.

She found herself in the Tsukino's yard and hurriedly climbed the tree before leaping onto the balcony outside Usagi's bedroom. She moved inside through the open window and lay on the pillow, staring at the stuffed bunnies and piles of homework, and the pale pink walls. It seemed so empty without Usagi. She heard a strange click and the door opened as Ikuko came in to gather the girl's laundry.

"Hello Luna," Ikuko said, petting her on the head.

Luna stood and moved closer, hoping for scratches. Normally she didn't ask for much affection from anyone other than Usagi, but today she needed it. She wanted her girl back. She didn't care if she was the princess. Usagi was her girl, her charge. She just wanted her to come home.

"Poor Luna," Ikuko murmured, picking her up. "You're crying. You must be sad without Usagi. Well, don't worry, you can come hang out with me while I do the laundry." She set Luna down inside the basket and carried the whole thing down the stairs.

Luna, though a bit shaken, was grateful. Ikuko seemed to understand her more than anyone else, including Usagi and Artemis. Perhaps it was the motherly affection they shared for the young girl. Or perhaps it was a matter of perspective on life. Whatever it was, Luna was thankful not to be alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Beryl's POV***

"I do not want to wait until the new Youma are ready Jadeite." Beryl said. "They are taking far too long, and I want assurances that the Moon Senshi and her masked hero really are out of Tokyo."

"Yes my Queen. What do you have in mind?" Jadeite asked, bowing low.

"Make me a Youma that will challenge the Senshi, but leave them feeling they've accomplished something. I want them lulled into thinking we do not know they are alone."

Jadeite's smile widened. "Yes my Queen," he said, and she could see his love and devotion for her shining in his eyes.

She dismissed him and turned her gaze into the orb at the top of her staff. Things in Tokyo were far too peaceful. She wanted Metallia fed energy, as much of it as possible, so that she could rise once more. Then Beryl's revenge would be complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

He wiped the look of pure adoration from his face the moment he left the throne room. Hurrying deeper into the stone passageways he went to his favorite laboratory, wishing he knew exactly what was being done with the new Youma. Normally he had a hand in their creation and it allowed him to build in certain failsafes so that no one died from his attacks.

With a sigh he began researching exactly what he needed for this perfect Youma he needed to create. He wanted it strong enough to test the Senshi, possibly even injure them, but not to kill them. It would take nearly a day to create one from scratch, but he did not mind. He knew his brothers-in-arms would soon come to see what new task he had been given.

He gathered supplies and turned to create his next masterpiece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

She stood outside Usagi's bedroom door, a frown maring her face as she listened. Luna was talking into the communicator thing again, and Ikuko had been lucky enough to understand what she was about to do and had hurried to listen.

"... not coming back Artemis."

"We need you here," a male voice said, coming through the communicator.

"No."

"You have a responsibility Luna," the male said.

"My responsibility is to Usagi, and now Mamoru. I heard what the girls did. I heard what they said last night."

"Luna," came another voice. Ikuko thought it was Minako. "We did what had to be done."

"So you HAD to drug them? You HAD to put them naked in a sleeping bag in a sexual position? You HAD to put his penis inside her?" Luna was practically screaming and Ikuko fell back from the door in shock.

"Luna…" the girl said, but the cat cut her off.

"NO! You don't get to speak to me again until you BRING MY GIRL HOME! Until then I will only speak to Artemis because he wasn't involved. And I swear to Kami if either Usagi or Mamoru gets hurt I will take your henshin wand!"

The male voice came back on the line. "Luna?" he asked.

"Artemis, I can't right now. Do you realize Usagi's mother has been nice to me all day, and I can't even tell her the truth? I have to try and protect her for Usagi's sake, and now that I know what those girls did…" Luna trailed off.

Artemis made a strangled sound. "I'm going to make sure they pay for that part of it."

"And the rest?" Luna asked. "They stranded them! On an island! And they won't tell us where. You can't tell me you forgive them for that Art. You can't tell me you aren't angry that they went behind our backs and…" Luna broke off, now weeping.

Ikuko could only stand there outside the bedroom door, one hand covering her mouth as the situation struck home. Her daughter and the boy she was in love with were stranded on an island kami knew where, naked. And it sounded like the girls had… She couldn't even think it. She couldn't let the thought form or…

As soon as the image occured she rushed to the bathroom and threw up the toilet lid before being violently ill. She leaned against the wall and breathed deeply for several long minutes. A brush of fur against her arm startled her and she opened her eyes to look down at the little black cat.

"Oh Luna!," she cried, and pulled the cat into her arms. "I know already. I know. I have for a long time. And I heard…" She couldn't stop the sobs that overwhelmed her then, and she heard the cat sobbing along with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was struggling more than he thought possible. His eyes kept being drawn to the perfection that was Usagi's naked body. Her breasts were pert, large, slightly upturned, with dark pink nipples. Her belly was concave, her belly button tiny, her hips beautifully rounded, though thinner than he would have thought. Her pubic mound was covered with a tiny thatch of blonde hair, and her lower lips called to him with a hint of glistening moisture. Her bottom was well rounded, but small and perfect. She arched her back, stretching, as the constant motion of bending for driftwood made her muscles ache, and every time she bent over he could see the glistening pink flesh between her legs.

He was in pain. His cock had throbbed all morning, his balls hard and tight, and several times he had to immerse himself in the ocean to cool his ardor. He wanted her more than he could believe, and the lack of her was as emotionally painful as it was physically. He wanted to hold her, to kiss and touch her.

Finally, after several long hours of work, he had to take a break from her. He told her he needed some alone time and let her assume he meant he had to use the restroom. He walked away, finding an alcove in the rock where he could hide and let his mind wander to the dream he'd had in his drugged state. He played the memory of her inner walls squeezing his cock and rubbed himself, enjoying the idea of being with her, buried deep, and quickly finding release.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

The four girls went into the arcade together. At some point they would have to go down to the secret base, but for now, they wanted to just sit and relax. None of them were happy. Artemis had lit into them after talking to Luna, and it made them feel bad for what they'd done. They were no less determined, but they still felt awful. Their meeting had ended abruptly after that.

It had been a hard day anyways. Being in the classroom where there was no Usagi was boring. Usagi made the whole day brighter. She always came racing in, just before or after the bell. And if she was late then the fireworks started as Haruna-sensei would berate her and send her to the hallway even as she hid a smile. Lunch would be a whole chorus of squeals as Makoto handed over the bento box she prepared for her friend, and they would talk and laugh and gossip because Naru would come to sit with Usagi.

Today class had been far too boring and quiet. Lunch had been even quieter. Naru had come to ask where Usagi was, but had left when they said she was at art school, giving them all a strange look.

"Can I get a banana split?" Minako asked, looking over at Motoki.

"Chocolate shake for me," Rei said a second later.

"Strawberry," Makoto begged.

"Vanilla," added Ami.

"Sure." He turned away to make their treats and returned a few minutes later.

Once the girls had a bit of sugar, their moods started to improve.

"So how do you think they're doing?" Rei asked, her voice quiet so as not to be overheard.

"I'm pretty sure their DOING fine by now," Minako said suggestively. "He was already DOING her in his sleep before we left," she added, popping a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"What?!" Rei asked, shocked. "That's not what we wanted Minako. It has to be done when they're awake. Oh, Kami, that could mess things up!"

"How? Once they're past the awkward stage..." Motoki trailed off. His eyebrows knit together. "Did you know the only real picture he has in his place is of him and her together. It was that time she dumped the milkshake on him. I don't know who took the picture, but he has it. He's actually smiling while she glares up at him." Motoki sighed. "He's so in love with her."

"She's in love with him too." Minako said, her voice soft with the romance of it all. "She thinks he hates her though."

Her guilt dissipated at the thought of Usagi and Mamoru coming back to Tokyo holding hands and smiling at each other. They would be the absolute perfect couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

He found himself confronted by his wife and the cat. He gulped, afraid of what was coming. He knew the cat had done another memory thing on him, because he was damned sure he wouldn't have sent his daughter away to art camp in the middle of the school year. Especially if he hadn't gone to check the place out himself.

If the cat was about to tell the truth, Kenji was terrified he didn't want to know what it was. With a nervous shuffle he made his way to the couch and sat next to Ikuko. He gave her a quick kiss before pulling back and staring at the two of them.

Luna was being held almost like a baby, and looked like she was incredibly sad. As soon as he saw her face his body went numb.

"She's not de…" he couldn't finish the question.

Ikuko shook her head wildly. "No," she croaked. She set Luna on her knee, the cat somehow looking regal in spite of having been cuddled to within an inch of her life.

"What happened then. Where is our daughter? I know she isn't at art camp. Did the enemy take her? Those Negapeople?"

Ikuko held up her hand. "Calm down," she whispered. "Just calm down," she begged.

He was panting and out of breath and realized he'd been speaking too fast for them to answer. He tried to calm himself and focus on the conversation.

"The girls did something," Luna said, sounding like she was hissing as she spoke. "They drugged and kidnapped Usagi and Mamoru…"

"Mamoru?" Kenji interjected. "He's the one in love with her right? The one who makes sure she gets home safe."

"Does everyone know except Usagi?" Luna asked quietly.

"Wait…" the other thing she'd said popped into his brain. "Did you say drugged?" White hot rage filled him. Why would anyone drug two teenagers? Why his daughter? Where were they now?

"Kenji, there's more," his wife said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"They took Mamoru and Usagi to an island. I don't know where, and they won't tell me or Artemis." Luna growled. "Then they took their clothing."

Kenji didn't realize he was screaming at first. Didn't know he had thrown his glasses across the room or that he was pulling at his hair in anger and fear. It took a long time for him to calm down.

"What else?" he asked, his tone full of ice. "What else did they do to my baby and that poor boy."

"They put them inside a sleeping bag together and one of them made sure that they would have sex." Luna was weeping again. It registered, but he couldn't focus on that.

"How can we find them?" he asked. "There has to be a way."

"I don't know," Luna said. "I tried to get the girls to tell me. So did Artemis. But they won't. And as much as I want to have them punished… the city needs them. Without Usagi and Mamoru…" she trailed off.

"He's Tuxedo Kamen isn't he?" Ikuko asked.

Luna nodded. "I only found out last night, when the girls told us what they'd done. I didn't know what to do. And I'm so upset there's no way I can take human form. I feel so… helpless."

Kenji understood. He too was helpless. He wanted to go confront the girls. He wanted to tell the police. He wanted to get his shotgun out.

"There has to be a way," he whispered. His baby girl...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

His father and mother weren't aware that he'd been listening to their conversation. But Shingo had long ago learned that adults, and older sisters, tried to keep things from kids to 'protect them.' He scoffed at the idea. He didn't need to be protected from the truth. What he needed was to know exactly what was going on so he could do his best to help.

Well now he knew. His sister's best friends had done something horrible. He wandered up the stairs and into Usagi's bedroom. Her medicine wasn't on her desk. Coming up with a plan was easy. He raced down the stairs as though he'd just finished playing Sailor V, acting happy as a clam.

"I didn't see Usagi-baka's medication," he said. "I hope she remembered to take it with her." He raced back out of the room as fast as he'd entered and hid in the stairwell to listen.

"I have her medicine," Luna said in a quiet voice. "The girls didn't know she has to take it."

"That bottle is almost empty anyway," his mother said, a hitch in her voice. "I already got the new prescription, but I have no way to get it to her."

"We could ask the girls," Luna said.

"Ask them to bring her home instead," his father growled.

Shingo walked quietly back up the stairs and went to his room. Picking up his phone he dialed the only other member of his family.

"Haruki?" he said quietly when his cousin answered. "We have a situation. I need your help. How quickly can you get to Tokyo?"

His cousin's voice came through crystal clear. "Give me three hours Shingo."

He hung up the phone. That was the great thing about his cousin. He didn't ask a single question or hem and haw. He just did what needed to be done.

Going to the bathroom, Shingo washed his face and stared into the mirror. He felt like he'd aged a hundred years in the last hour. But he was determined to fix this. He had to help his sister. He had to find a way to bring her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

He sighed as he waited for Jadeite to return. He couldn't focus on his book. There were too many variables. Too many things that could go wrong. He knew he would have to assist in capturing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, but he did not want to do so. For some reason the pair gave him hope that one day he would escape from this torturous existence.

Kunzite was pacing back and forth across their sitting room chamber, while Nephrite was busy looking through star charts and checking the notes he'd made the night before. But Jadeite still had not returned. It had been several hours since the Queen had summoned him.

"Where is he?" Kunzite asked, giving voice to Zoicite's own thoughts. "He should have returned by now."

"We could check his work station," Nephrite said, turning to meet their leader's gaze.

Zoicite nodded. It seemed the best plan for finding him. "Lets go," he suggested.

Kunzite waved them over and the three men left the chamber.

They found Jadeite busily mixing together a strange set of ingredients for a new Youma. It would be worthless without dark energy poured into it, and until it was the heap of ingredients did nothing but make the room smell horrible.

"A second project?" Kunzite asked solemnly.

Jadeite nodded. "The Queen wants to test the theory that Moon and Kamen are gone, and also wants to see how well the others fight without them."

Zoicite was surprised. It was actually a good plan. The Queen rarely had a good plan, and when one was suggested to her, she often scoffed at it. He didn't say anything negative though. The Queen could use her strange orb to listen to their conversations. She'd done so in the past. It was how she'd learned when he had fought nearly free of the dark energy the last time. He hid a shudder at the memory.

"A good plan," he said finally. "What can we do to help?"

"Well, this one must give them a false sense of security," Jadeite answered.

Nephrite laughed. "I have just the thing," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi was wondering if girls could suffer pain from lack of sex. She'd never wanted someone so badly before. All day, as they'd worked together, and as he'd helped her, she'd felt his eyes on her. And whenever she caught a glimpse of him she could see his arousal. She was a good girl, but she'd had a taste of what pleasure could be had in that dream state, and now she wanted to feel it again.

The trouble was she was completely unversed in the art of dating, or even attraction. She'd only had a couple of crushes, and those harmless, before Mamoru had caught her eye. And with him there was more than just attraction. There was an underlying need to know him, to understand why he thought, acted, and felt the way he did. There was a need to be near him, even if it was only to be teased. That was why she hadn't started avoiding him as Rei had once suggested.

Evening was creeping in when Mamoru said he needed a few minutes alone for the second time. She went off looking for a handy spot to hide herself in and found a place with a touch of grass beneath two tall shady trees. She laid down and stared up at the green above her, hints of blue sneaking through when the breeze teased the leaves.

She didn't even notice her hands had crept to her breasts until she was tweaking her nipples. She moved one hand down and found the little nub she remembered feeling him touch in their sleep. She thought about the dream as she moved her finger over the flesh. His face filled her mind as she thought of how he would touch her and hold her. She rubbed frantically until she released a moment later. She let out a relieved sigh.

She heard footsteps approaching and closed her eyes, pretending to nap. It was that or get up guiltily and run away red-faced. And there was nowhere to run away to! The only shelter she knew of was the one she shared with Mamoru. The only place of safety, relative warmth, and food. And it was the only place with him. She didn't want to run away, and so she kept her eyes shut, even as he sat down next to her on the grass.

"Have we heard anything yet?" She asked, her voice rigid with both sexual frustration and anger at their friends.

"Not a damned word," he answered.

"I'm going to kill them," Usagi muttered.

"I'll help," he growled, and she couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up.

He let out a soft sigh beside her, and she felt his hand in her shorn hair. She peeked her eyes open and saw him staring at her face. Caught, she stared back at him. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. She felt the heat rise to her face but continued to gaze into his eyes. And she could see it there, in the darkening of his eyes, the flare of his nostrils, the clenching of his jaw. He was struggling with this desire just as much as she was.

There was only one conclusion. He'd realized she wasn't worthy of him. A single tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her face, towards her ear, then slipped off and fell soundlessly to the grass. His hand moved, and he wiped gently at the trail left in its wake. He blinked, and then he was moving, his head lowering towards hers so slowly.

Ten million years passed in the ten seconds it took for his lips to reach hers. Soft, gentle touches of his mouth, chaste and sweet. He pulled back, just for a second, to look into her eyes. She smiled up at him, a little dazed. Her first kiss. And it had been better than anything she'd ever imagined. When he saw her smile, he bent again and took her lips possessively.

The rub of his tongue over her bottom lip caused her to open for him instinctively. His tongue entered her mouth and she gasped. He tasted like peanut butter. His tongue explored, touching the roof of her mouth, her tongue, her cheeks, even her teeth, as though he was learning every inch of her. She blushed and then bravely met his tongue with her own. He curled his around hers, pulling back slightly until she followed it into his own mouth and memorized him in turn.

They parted to breathe before he was back, now a little more forcefully, and she felt as though he was possessing her, taking her, and making her his. She shivered in response. Her arms slid up around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair. His hand rested on her neck as he pulled her even closer.

When they parted again he rested his forehead against hers, panting heavily. "I've wanted to do that for months," he admitted.

Usagi gulped. "Me too," she whispered.

Her only real fear was what would happen when they returned to the city. She couldn't put him in danger if someone discovered she was Sailor Moon. They would have to hide their relationship if possible. There was only one explanation she could give that would convince him. She'd have to tell him who she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

There was nothing better in the world than holding his Odango as she fell asleep. He'd never been as happy as he was now. His smile was so wide, and had been there so long, that his cheeks ached. While he knew it would be difficult to fall asleep with her cute little bottom nestled against him, he didn't really mind. He was enjoying it too much.

They'd kissed on and off throughout the afternoon. He'd told her about how he'd struggled with his attraction for her, thinking that she wouldn't be happy with someone like him, who was too cynical and jaded, and preferred to be alone studying rather than out with friends. She confessed to feeling like he thought she was too immature.

Then the two of them had worked together to heat up one of the premade meals. It had been in a tin dish, a disposable one, though they'd decided to keep the pan rather than throwing it away, even though there were almost a dozen more just like it. They couldn't be sure they wouldn't need it at some point.

With a few pillar candles lit for light, they'd talked and laughed for a bit until he'd suggested they go to sleep. He was certain she'd blushed, but he'd promised not to push for anything before she was ready, and she'd been less hesitant after that. They'd kissed and cuddled for a long time, before she had started drifting to sleep. He was so happy he felt he could burst.

His anger had dwindled as her kisses had made him happy. If it wasn't for his responsibility to Sailor Moon, and his worry about the dangers on the island, he would want to stay here with her forever.

His only other worry was what would happen when they returned to Tokyo. He would have to convince her to keep their blossoming relationship private. Which meant he had to find a way to tell her who he was.


	4. October 3: On The Island

***Haruki's POV***

Haruki arrived at 1:14 in the morning, almost two hours later than he'd originally planned. Frustrated beyond belief, he kicked his tire after exiting the car. He couldn't believe he'd gotten a stupid flat. Since there had been no spare in the trunk he'd had to call for a tow company to bring him one. Thankfully the driver had simply handed him the tire and held a flashlight for him, talking as he worked, and had only charged for the cost of the tire itself.

His funds were low since his father had passed away, though he'd thrown everything he actually wanted to keep into the car before driving away from the old apartment, and had given the key to the landlord. He knew his aunt and uncle would have no problem putting him in the spare room, and moving to Tokyo just made sense. He only had half a year left of high school and then he could get a job.

When he looked up he saw Shingo at the door, waving him inside. He shivered as he walked closer. His cousin looked even more upset than he'd sounded. The living room lights were still on and as he approached he could hear his aunt talking quietly.

"Hey Ruki," Shingo said, giving him a quick hug.

"What's going on Shingo?" he asked as he entered, automatically slipping his shoes off and putting on a pair of slippers that always remained for his use.

"Usagi…" Shingo paused and cleared his throat. He pulled Haruki down to sit next to him on one of the steps leading up into the living room.

Haruki looked back over his shoulder to see his aunt and uncle talking in hushed voices. A little black cat sat on one of the small tables and stared at both of them. He was very confused about what was happening.

"What about Usagi? Is she hurt? Why aren't we at the hospital?"

"No. It's not that. This is really hard to explain, and I need you to stay calm." Shingo waited for Haruki to nod before continuing. "Usagi's friends did something pretty awful to her. They took her and a boy named Mamoru to an island and left them there alone."

Haruki frowned. That was dangerous. Too many things could happen on an island. There could be a storm, or they could get heatstroke, or bitten by a snake, or… he couldn't think of all the possible things that could go wrong, but there were many.

It took a minute to realize Shingo was still talking.

"... in a sleeping bag I guess and from what Luna said there was something already happening. I don't really want to think about that part of it. But she doesn't have her meds, and they're all alone, and I'm just so worried because I know she loves him and everything, but waking up to THAT can't be a good thing for either one of them."

"Waking up to what Shingo. I think I missed something."

"Can you just ask mom?" Shingo asked. "I'm not sure I can handle it." He sighed. "They're already really upset, I know, but I just can't. She's my sister."

Haruki was afraid he knew what he'd missed. He stood and hurried to where his aunt and uncle were sitting. They both stood and hugged him hard.

"Hey Haruki," his uncle Kenji patted him on the back. "Glad you're here. I was really upset when I realized Shingo overheard everything, but I think having you here is going to help."

"I don't really understand what's going on," Haruki admitted. "Shingo only asked me to come. I didn't ask why, and I don't think he really wants to talk about it. He said something about her and a boy, and an island…"

His aunt sighed and pulled him down to sit across from her. "First, I want to ask you not to freak out when I tell you this."

"Okay," Haruki said, hoping he could keep his word.

"Usagi is Sailor Moon."

"I know Auntie Kuko," Haruki told her. "Shingo and I have both known for a while."

"Oh." There was a long silence, before she sighed. "So do you know about Luna?"

Haruki nodded. "I know she's a cat, and Shingo told me she talks, but that's about it."

"Well, this is Luna." She pointed at the little black cat and he noticed a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Konichiwa," he said, bowing his head.

"Hello Haruki," she made a strange face. "You look familiar." After a moment she shook her head. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Can you tell me what's going on please?" Haruki urged. He'd been wanting an answer since he crossed the threshold and was still waiting.

"You know Usagi is Sailor Moon. Well there are also four other Senshi. They discovered that Usagi was also the Moon Princess we've all been searching for, and that the boy she's in love with, but argues with all the time is not only Tuxedo Kamen, but the Earth Prince she was with in a former life. Apparently one of the girls had a vision that if the two of them didn't get together they would die."

There was a strange growl before she continued. "Instead of coming to me or Artemis and asking us for advice, or going to Usagi and telling her what they'd discovered, they took matters into their own hands. They drugged both of them and marooned them on an island."

He heard his uncle cough and Luna looked back at him before continuing. "They took their clothing and put them together in a sleeping bag in a sexual position. And according to what I heard Minako made sure they would be intimate and said she saw it happening before they left."

Haruki felt like he was having an out of body experience. His mind seemed to be floating above the conversation, taking everything in, but at a distance. Heat welled up inside him. Tremendous heat. He was so hot he wondered why his clothing wasn't smoking around him.

A flash of light lit the room and he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

Luna felt wrung out. Her heart ached, and she had a massive headache from crying. This was the third time she'd told the story, but it wasn't any easier. She was sad and frustrated. She wanted her girl back.

She'd talked to Artemis several times and he claimed the others had trained hard, but she wasn't convinced it would be enough. They relied too heavily on Sailor Moon. She'd heard Mars yelling often enough that she took too long to arrive at a battle. Now, knowing she was the princess, she wondered why the others weren't able to defeat the Youma on their own. In their past life Sailor Moon hadn't existed. The Senshi had fought those battles themselves, and they'd been incredibly powerful.

She sighed and looked back to the young man. He'd been silent for nearly two minutes. His face was blank of expression but his eyes were glittering. There was a sudden burst of light from him and she blinked heavily.

When her eyes opened again the young man stood in front of her in a yellow tunic with fitted armor of reds, yellows, golds, and oranges, stood in front of her. His red hair was brighter, his green eyes darker. He wore a sword at his hip and had green trousers over black boots with gold buckles.

"Sun Knight," she whispered

Across the room a second flash came and she was forced to look away for a moment. Shingo too had changed. He was now wearing a uniform that was nearly white except for blue trim along the collar and cuffs. He wore armor of silver and blue, and also carried a sword on his hip. His boots were blue with silver buckles. His hair seemed lighter as well, closer to blonde than she remembered. His blue eyes shone with sadness and a touch of anger.

"Blue Moon Knight," she breathed.

A moment later they were both standing in front of her looking a bit shocked and uncomfortable. She stared up at the sight, not sure why she hadn't recognized both of them on sight as she had Usagi. She frowned.

"Release your henshin," she ordered.

Both boys nodded and closed their eyes. Nothing happened.

"Think about being normal again," she explained.

Again the boys closed their eyes. Haruki returned to normal quickly, but it took several long moments for Shingo. She thought hard for a moment when they sat in front of her. Shingo might need a little help after all, she thought. She closed her own eyes and concentrated. She felt more than saw the transformation aid appear. Then she nudged forward a small pin the was designed to look like a scroll. Another moment and she had the second one, which was a sun with rays spiraling out from the center.

"Shingo, this one is yours," she said and nudged the scroll to him. "Keeper of the Chronicles."

"Alright," the boy said and picked it up.

"Haruki, the other is for you," she told him, and pushed it forward as well. He took it and immediately put it on his collar.

"If you need help, just touch the transformation aid and it will help you henshin or release it. It is just a focal point. Eventually I'm sure you won't need it."

That made her stop to think. It had felt right to say that, which made her wonder. Would Usagi always need her brooch? Could it be that if she needed to, she could transform? Maybe she could even call her things to her if she needed them. It was something to think about.

"Haruki, you are the leader of the Hogosha. Those who are not Senshi or Shitennou," Luna explained. "Shingo, you are the Keeper of the Chronicles and the Lists of Life." Both boys gave her blank looks.

"For now," she continued, "our focus has to be training you enough to make sure you are safe. The moment Usagi became Sailor Moon she was unable to avoid the Negaverse. I have so much to teach you."

She looked over to Kenji and Ikuko who sat nearby, still and silent. They were obviously in shock. She moved over to Ikuko and rubbed her head up against her chin, hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

"How is this possible?" Ikuko asked, sounding frightened.

"I'm pretty sure you and your husband both must have Lunarian blood, and it's highly likely that Haruki's mother or father had Solarian blood."

"You mean Akiko was like me?" She asked. "With the memory things not working?"

"Probably," Luna said. "Usagi told me you were twins."

Ikuko nodded.

"If they were twins she probably had Lunarian as well," Luna said.

"Well Haruki looks more like his father with the red hair and green eyes, but he has his mother's face," Kenji said. "His father could have been Solarian then, I suppose."

"You're taking this rather well," Luna said.

"I promised myself I would stay calm until my daughter is returned to me," Kenji said quietly.

Ikuko nodded. "Me too," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Waking up before Mamoru was already becoming a habit. The first morning he'd still been heavily drugged, and she'd had to pee because he was pressing on her bladder. But the day before, and this morning, it was due to the sunlight coming in through the little hole in the roof of the cave.

She had to admit she enjoyed being held in her sleep. His arm was still wrapped around her belly, and when she began the process of unsticking their skin, he tightened his hold possessively for a second before relaxing. His snores were light and even, and she found them cute. When she'd wriggled out of his hold and climbed out of the bag she went out to relieve herself and take a dip in the ocean.

It was quite nice actually, having a few minutes to herself in the morning. There was no worry about running all the way to school. No concern about fighting Youma or trying to find her homework or avoiding Shingo's pranks. Everything was peaceful, and still except the ocean, though the sound and motion of the waves was soothing. She felt relaxed.

And that worried her. She knew she had to find a way to continue training, or when she returned to Tokyo she would be a liability. That thought brought her anger back to the surface. There was a lot to be angry about. In a big way the girls and Motoki had betrayed her and Mamoru. And they had stolen something precious from them.

As much as she'd thought about being with Mamoru, being drugged and stuffed naked together into a sleeping bag hadn't entered her thoughts. No, she'd envisioned candlelight and music and being together with the moon shining down on them. Most importantly, she'd wanted to cherish the memory of it forever. Instead she had a dream to remember. A vague dream at that. It wasn't right, or fair to either of them.

When they did take that step, and she was sure they would, she wanted it to be a good memory. She didn't want to be nervous or scared. If their relationship had progressed in the normal way, they probably would have stayed in the making out stage for weeks, perhaps months, with the touches growing more and more intimate as time went on.

She sighed as she floated on the water. She was worried about school, and her family, and the other Senshi having to face Youma without her. She had so many things on her mind, and a relationship with Mamoru, though at the top, honestly wasn't the most important. She was Sailor Moon, and that came with responsibilities. It had taken her a while to adjust to that, and to the role of leader. And now the girls were alone.

She wondered if it was the right time to tell Mamoru who she was. It could put him in danger. That's what Luna always said. It was the reason she'd hidden the truth from her family. But now, she wasn't so sure. She thought perhaps, if she could talk to him about it, and he could understand, then she wouldn't feel as worried. They could hide what they had, and it would keep him safe.

She stood, noticed Mamoru on the beach, and made her way toward him. He was so handsome. The light glinted off his hair. His eyes blazed with affection for her. His strong jaw looked good enough to bite, and he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth as though he was thinking over something serious. She smiled at him and moved to hug him, giving him a kiss as well.

"Morning," she whispered, when she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Good morning," he said, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm. She wanted to help with everything, wanted to learn as much as she could. Neither of them were feeling very well yet, but at least they'd eaten a bit. They had many chores throughout the day to make sure their needs were met, and though they were still learning their way, they'd both worked their butts off the day before, and all morning.

They had been gathering things off the beach. Anything they thought might be useful. Shells, stones, wood. They were collecting clams in the tin tray they'd saved the night before, filled with seawater, it made a good tool for them. Mamoru wanted to try his hand at fishing, but he'd never done it before. The two of them talked about it while they worked and decided they would wait until the following day and start first thing in the morning.

Mamoru was concerned about what was happening back in Tokyo. He was missing classes, and what if something happened to Sailor Moon because he wasn't there to protect her? She had become a good fighter over time, but because she had to be the one to destroy the Youma she often got much closer to the Youma than the other Senshi, which meant it was more likely she would be injured. He hoped she would be safe in his absence.

He was still very angry at Motoki and the girls, but he had to admit there were good things that had come of their plan. The problem was that Usagi was just as bothered as he was about what was happening at home. She had school and her family to consider. She also had what she called her 'responsibility,' though she said she wasn't ready to explain it just yet. That worried him. Because whatever it was weighed heavily on her.

She was worried about the girls even though she was angry with them, and that upset him. Not that she cared for her friends, but that there was a reason for her to be worried in the first place. He wondered if maybe one of them was in an abusive relationship or had family troubles. She didn't elaborate, and he didn't pressure her, knowing that she would tell him when she felt the time was right.

After all, he still hadn't told her he was Tuxedo Kamen. He was sure he should but he couldn't lie to her either. Knowing his identity could put her in danger. Not knowing could put her in danger. Of course, just being in Tokyo could put her in danger. With that line of thought running through his head, he decided it was time to take a break. It was nearing noon, and they'd been working for several hours.

When he turned to look at Usagi he couldn't help but stare. Her skin, slightly pinkened from sun exposure, though they'd worn sunblock, was shimmering. She'd waded out into the water to cool off apparently, and there was a droplet of seawater hanging precariously from one nipple. When it fell he licked his lips. He wanted to taste her.

He shook himself and smiled when she looked up at him. He refused to push past her limits. After what had been done to them both, there was no way he could take her choices away from her. He could admit, if only to himself, that the whole thing had left him feeling dissatisfied and a bit violated. And if he felt that way, she was probably feeling worse.

"Let's go sit in the shade," he suggested, and she nodded. "Let me go grab something to eat first."

He went inside and grabbed the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce, as well as a couple of the biscuits Makoto had made for them. Those would settle their stomachs before adding the sweets. He piled everything into a blue collapsible bucket and carried it out to meet her.

He held out a hand for her, and she slipped hers into it. It made him feel whole somehow. They moved up and sat under the trees where she had lain the evening before. Munching away happily, they talked of normal things. Her family, their schools, movies they enjoyed, and music.

Once they'd started on the strawberries he noticed a shift in the mood. She was staring at his mouth, and he couldn't help imagining covering her with chocolate and whipped cream and then licking it off her. 'Hentai,' he accused himself. But still, it was all he could imagine.

With a suddenness that startled him, Usagi sat up and licked the side of his mouth before kissing him sweetly. She blushed when she pulled away. "You had a bit of cream," she mumbled, staring at her lap.

He pounced then, knocking her into the grass to tickle her, before he took a fingerful of cream and rubbed it on her lips. He spent several long minutes licking and kissing it away. And thus, began the great whipped cream war. The can was used up long before they were done kissing. He tried hard not to pressure her.

Usagi touched his abs and chest gingerly, her fingers shaking and unsure. He trailed his fingertips over her stomach and moved to kissing her neck. They saved the chocolate for later, each only taking a few nibbles from the other's fingertips. They wanted to save the sweet treat as long as they could, since they'd discovered they both had a love of chocolate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

"My Queen," Jadeite said, bowing low and inclining his head. "We have prepared a Youma for attack."

"Good. Release it. I will watch from here. Are you bringing the others with you?"

Jadeite nodded. "They all had a hand in it's creation. I thought it would be fitting."

"Very well Jadeite, you may go."

He bowed again and stepped back twice before turning. The others waited in the shadows for him and together they transported to Tokyo.

"Where is the best place to release her?" Zoisite asked quietly.

"I think perhaps in the shopping district. The teenagers are getting out of school now. I believe the Senshi would be close at hand." Kunzite looked around them and pointed. "There. An arcade. That will draw them, and we should be able to get energy quickly before they arrive."

Jadeite nodded and snapped his fingers, bringing the Youma forward. "Go and collect energy for our Great Ruler," he said pointing where his leader had instructed.

"Yes Jadeite-sama," the Youma said, and hurried to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Without Mamoru around, high school was boring. His friend had a unique dry humor and sarcastic wit that Motoki missed greatly. At least at the arcade it was a bit loud, so he didn't have to focus on the silence, but he was still missing his friend, who would sit at the end of the counter and talk to him, while pretending he wasn't staring at Usagi.

He stared listlessly out the window, worrying about the choice he'd made, when he saw one of the strange monsters that had been terrorizing the city. The arcade was full of kids and teenagers, so he leapt into action, sending Unazuki into the break room first, he moved all the kids there as well, before closing them all inside. He stood, just outside the door, so he could keep watch, and waited nervously for the Senshi to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Training had not gone well that morning, and now, faced with their first Youma battle without Sailor Moon, she was very worried. As the leader of the Inner Senshi, and the Princess' guard, it was her responsibility to keep everyone safe, and make sure the battle went well. And to be honest, she wasn't sure she was up for the challenge. The sun had just started to set when the communicators went off. Ami's Mercury computer had found Youma energy, and she immediately ran out of her house and out to the Azabu Juuban shopping district, where it appeared a Youma was spitting energy sucking candy.

It wasn't even that original.

Finding a safe spot, she transformed, becoming Sailor Venus with a flash of light. She arrived on scene six minutes after the call, and Mercury and Jupiter had already arrived. She heard calls of "Shabon Spray," and "Supreme Thunder," long before she saw the two Senshi. Mercury was busy dragging downed pedestrians to safety while throwing attacks behind her, trying to provide cover for Jupiter. The Youma, apparently growing frustrated by this, sent out a wave of sharpened candy, pieces hitting both of them.

Venus jumped into action. Uncoiling the chain at her waist, she threw it out like a whip, hollering, "Venus Love Me Chain, Encircle."

The chain, glowing orange, wrapped around the Youma, and with a tug she knocked it to the ground. From across the street she heard Mars cry, "Burning Mandala." A spinning circle of smaller fires wove around her and then, closing in, headed for the Youma, burning it badly. But it wasn't enough to finish the creature.

Jupiter, bleeding badly from gashes in her shoulder, stomach, and thigh, stood up and the two of them attacked again. Lighting struck at the same time the fire reached the monster laying in the street, but still it was not finished. It escaped the chain, screaming in pain and anger, and rushed at Jupiter. She dodged out of the way, sending another lightning strike.

"Crescent Beam," Venus screamed as the Youma attempted another strike. As soon as the first strike finished, she sent another, and another, in quick succession, until the creature could do nothing but lay on the ground screaming. Mars added her attack, then Jupiter hers, and still the creature did not die.

Mercury rose shakily to her feet and held out one hand. "Mercury Ice Shard Blast," She spoke, and a spray of sharpened icicles flew towards the creature huddled on the ground. Somehow all four attacks hit at once, and finally the creature was dusted.

Venus ran towards the others. Mercury was injured even worse that Jupiter. There was a gash on her forehead, a piece of the sharpened candy was protruding from her arm, and another from her abdomen, and both legs had multiple gashes.

They looked around them. There was a lot of damage, to vehicles, to buildings, even to people. But no one had died, and the people whose energy had been drained would eventually recover. Venus found someone who was uninjured and asked them to call emergency responders. As soon as she knew no one was in immediate danger, she and Mars helped Mercury and Jupiter and they melted into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

It was easier to wait and release their henshin at the safety of the Hikawah Jinja. Venus and Mars instantly released theirs when they were hidden in Rei's room, but suggested the others wait until their injuries finished healing. It was always faster in henshin than not. She had to carefully remove the candy shards from Mercury, and she noticed a small one on Jupiter's arm as well and pulled that out. Then they waited. Before long, the healing had progressed enough, and the two girls changed in a flash of light, becoming Ami and Makoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

"I think that went well," Kunzite told his men. He struggled however, with the knowledge that people had been hurt. Something inside told him he should not be harming others, but rather protecting them. He did not want to be dragged back to the chamber, so he kept those thoughts locked tight, never voicing them.

"We were able to gather energy rapidly," Nephrite said, "and I think we have a better understanding of the Senshi's capabilities without their leader. But…" he cautioned, "they may change tactics and will probably train longer and harder as a result of this."

"Two were injured," Zoicite said, a frown crossing his features before he schooled them to stillness. Kunzite wanted to scream at him to show more caution. He did not want them to be put back in the glass coffin either. He waited, one eyebrow lifted and Zoicite hastened to add, "I think we could have done better."

Jadeite was looking down over the edge of the building. "None of them even looked for us," he said, a strange note in his voice. "None saw we were here."

"I have a feeling the new Youma that are being created will have a lasting impression," Kunzite said slowly. He wanted Beryl to hear malice in his voice as he spoke, but inside he was writhing at the thought of the Senshi being injured, or deaths being caused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Beryl's POV***

The attack couldn't have gone better. The Senshi had fought fairly well with only minor injuries. She'd gloated gleefully as she'd watched them take hit after hit, but eventually they had succeeded.

Her generals had done well. They seemed to be doing better after their last flooding of dark energy, and now that dark energy was being pumped directly into their sleeping quarters the effects seemed to be constant. She was thrilled with that as well. Metallia would be pleased.

She heard a shuffling in a dark corner and turned her head to look at her 'daughter.' She almost scoffed at the word. The child was not worthy of the name. Only one Youma had she ever created, and while it was a fine intelligent Youma that still had not outlived its usefulness, she was not pleased with the girl's progress.

Dismissing her without thought, she turned her eyes back to the orb. Something stopped her ability to see where the Senshi went when they left a battle. She thought it had something to do with the glamour their uniforms created. Her view of them was always distant and she had yet to discover their ages. No matter. When they were dead it would no longer be a problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

The heat of the afternoon kept them in the shade the rest of the day, and they spent the time discussing how to cook clams and catch fish. Their topics changed often and included everything from clothing made of leaves to banking the fire at night as it grew colder. Neither had much experience in the wild. Mamoru couldn't remember much of his early childhood, but he'd never gone camping when he lived in the orphanage. His only real experience was working as a lifeguard the summer he turned fifteen.

Usagi had never been camping either, but had some experience in things like making fires, as her parents sometimes liked to cook over a special fire pit they'd created in their backyard. He was intrigued by the idea of it. They eventually got up and went back to the cave. They collected the clams and started a fire to boil them.

While they waited for the clams to cook, Usagi pulled out the communicator to check for messages. There was a reply, which came from Motoki. They played the message.

"Hi guys, I know you are really mad at us right now. I know that you think we've done something awful. But we just want the two of you to realize you're in love. Possibly before you murder each other. Please be safe and have fun. We'll see you November first!"

Usagi growled. Actually growled. Mamoru took the communicator to make a return message himself. He and Usagi put their heads close together and Mamoru spoke for both their sakes.

"Motoki. First, Usagi and I have realized our feelings for each other, but that doesn't change what you've done. Because of you something very precious was stolen from both of us. And I don't mean just our trust," he added, trying to make it perfectly clear. "I'm not sure I can ever forgive you or trust you again after that." He sighed and tried hard to maintain a calm voice. "This place is beautiful, but it's also dangerous, and I don't think leaving us here, with no way to get help if we need it, is a good idea. We both have responsibilities we can't just walk away from, and by leaving us here, you are causing harm. Come and get us. I mean right now Motoki."

That night they concluded that clams were in fact, disgusting. Both ate several, but they were gross and slimy, and he was sure they had prepared them incorrectly.

"What responsibility do you have in the city?" Usagi asked quietly.

"There's... someone, I have to protect. She's strong and capable, but... because of what she does she ends up in danger." he sighed, unsure how to go on. "How about you?" he asked. "You stressed a responsibility too."

"There are people I have to protect too," she murmured. "Things I have to find. And the girls... they've never had to do things without me."

"I'm sorry Usagi. It's awful knowing you have something important to do but not being able to do it."

They lay together afterwards, cuddled in the sleeping bag, and fell asleep almost at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

The day had been long and tiring. Luna had forbidden them to go to the battle when the communicator alarmed, saying they weren't ready for it. While he knew she was right, he still wished he could have been there to see what he was up against. Instead he was forced to watch pieces of it on the news.

For hours Luna had made them work on their transformations until they could do them with hardly a thought. Then she had moved on to jumping and dodging, tumbling and rolling, and then had made them do two hours of tai chi.

He was completely exhausted. But proud of himself. If his sister could do the work when all she wanted was to be a normal girl, then he, who'd always wanted to be a superhero, could do it too. He would make Usagi proud.

"I'm keeping the two of you a secret for now," Luna said from the end of the kitchen table. "I haven't even told Artemis for fear that the girls will hear. They rely too heavily on Sailor Moon. I don't want that happening to you two as well. The other reason is that I fear the Negaverse will try to capitalize on her absence."

Shingo shivered at the thought. He did not want to know what they would do if they discovered Sailor Moon was missing. He missed his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

He was worried. The girls had not done well. He'd witnessed the battle from the top of a nearby bakery. And he'd seen what they had not. Four men had stood watch during the battle. Four men he recognized as the former Shitennou. The Dark Generals. They had witnessed the battle, and had no doubt seen that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were absent. One battle they might miss for some reason, but he was sure if the two missed another there would be extreme consequences.

Jupiter and Mercury had both been injured during the fight. They were recovering nicely, but that didn't stop the worry. There was only one thing to do. He had to find the Outer Senshi and bring them to the fight. He hurried away from the Shrine and slipped into the darkness, moving quickly toward the Crown Game Center and the hidden base underneath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Unazuki was asleep, finally. She'd blasted him up one side and down the other for hours for not hiding with the others. She'd threatened to call their parents and had even picked up the phone twice before he'd calmed her down.

Now that he had time to think, his mind couldn't stop dwelling on something he'd noticed during the fight. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen both were missing from the battle. He opened his laptop and scanned the news. No other battles.

So why wasn't Sailor Moon there? Tuxedo Kamen, of course, was trapped on an island. Had the other Senshi hidden Sailor Moon, knowing he was gone somehow? He sat back in his chair to think the problem over, but his mind had started to wander.

What were Mamoru and Usagi up to now? Were they fighting, or making love, or somewhere in between? Were they alright? He hoped they were fine.

He was worried about Usagi's hair. She was probably very hurt about it. He hadn't even known they planned to cut it until after it had been done. He would have told them not to. It was hers. No one else he knew had that hairstyle. The only other time he'd seen it had been on...

His jaw dropped at the sudden realization. Sailor Moon. The Senshi was the only other person with that hairstyle. And she'd been missing. Without Sailor Moon...

Two of the Senshi had been injured, badly. Was it his fault? Had he kidnapped Sailor Moon? There was nothing for it but to wait until the next Youma battle. If Sailor Moon wasn't present then, he was going to go back and get the two of them. It didn't matter if the experiment worked if she lost the other Senshi. She would hate him for life.

"Shimatta!" he yelled. "Oh Kami-sama, could it be true?" He pulled up a picture of Sailor Moon, and another of Usagi, and noted her features as well. Perfect match. He wished he hadn't given Rei the communicator. He wanted to send another message.

Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were trapped on an island. And it was his fault. He'd convinced the girls, hadn't he? It was bad enough taking one hero from the city, but two?

Of course, their attraction and burgeoning love made even more sense too. Tuxedo Kamen was drawn to Sailor Moon. He could feel her, every time she transformed. He had a need to be near her then, to help and protect her. Motoki groaned. At least they were together, and maybe it would be enough to push them closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

She hurried to meet the others at the Hikawah Jinja. The warning had been clear. She could still hear the fear in Rei's voice, and shuddered at the memory. She had no idea how Rei was able to see into the future through the fire, and she knew it was a skill she would never possess. But she trusted her friend.

Ami met her at the halfway point, panting as she ran. "Minako's already there," she said jaggedly.

"Okay, come on. We have to hurry." Makoto answered. She wasn't nearly as winded as her friend even though the distance had been much greater, but she was possibly even more afraid.

They had to hurry. Had to support Rei as she tried to get a message to their Princess. It had to be tonight. Time was running out. If she and the Prince did not complete their Soul-Bond, both of them would die. She put on another burst of speed, half carrying Ami as they ran through the darkness, hoping their message would get through.


	5. October 4: The Epiphany

***Rei's POV***

Rei sat staring at the Great Fire. The message she'd received had been very clear. If Mamoru and Usagi didn't give themselves completely to one another by the end of the following day, disaster would befall them, and the world. She knew it was unfair to expect so much of them. To expect them to consummate their relationship so young, especially considering the consequences that would occur. She sighed.

Her mind went back to the message Mamoru had sent, and the obvious hint he had given. While she hadn't known what Minako was planning to do, she was still guilty. Even if she hadn't put them together like that, it still could have happened. She felt more shame over that then she ever had in her life. She, more than anyone, should have understood the consequences of that. She sighed as a memory came, unwanted and unbidden.

Three years before, long months before she'd met Usagi, when she still had no real friends and was considered a bit of a freak because she was a Miko with powers (attending a Catholic school of all things), she had faced something similar. Her father was a politician. Very popular, with lavish parties open to those who could help him stay in power with their money and influence. As his only living child, she was sometimes expected to attend.

At one such party, she'd mistakenly had spiked punch and found herself rather tipsy. A young man, son to some powerful people, had offered to help her, and brought her away from the guests and the lights and noise and down into the garden. Her instincts, dulled by the drinks she'd consumed, started screaming at her soon after they arrived at a secluded bench, far from help.

She didn't remember the man's name, but his face she never forgot. He'd kissed her. She'd shoved him away angrily and explained she was only thirteen, but he had ignored her and kissed her again before putting his hand under her dress.

Apparently she'd had powers even before Luna awakened her, because somehow the man's jacket had caught on fire. As he was tearing it off to stomp out the flames, she'd run as fast as she could, eventually falling on rough gravel.

He'd followed after her, calling for her to come back, but she'd huddled under another bench against a few bushes, and had stayed there as his voice got further and further away. It had rained that night, but she didn't move from her hiding spot. She'd called out, mentally, again and again for her grandfather. She would never talk to her father about it. There was just no way she could.

She hadn't been surprised when her grandfather had found her, still hiding under the bench, soaking wet, just before the sun rose in the sky. As small as he was, he had carried her away and brought her home. She had been so grateful then, that she lived with him and not her father, so grateful that he'd understood without the need for long explanations. Grateful that he'd known just what to say. That it hadn't been her fault, and that she never had to go to one of her father's parties again.

Years had passed, and time had healed the wound. She only hoped they would both forgive her one day.

She heard the clatter of shoes falling as the girls arrived and changed their shoes. Minako was already sitting at the table where they normally held their meetings, but as soon as Ami and Makoto walked in, she stood and hurried to sit on one of the cushions situated right behind Rei.

Rei turned to look at the others. They all nodded. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could on Mamoru. It took several long minutes for her mind to clear and her vision to open.

Mamoru stood under a balcony staring up at a weeping Usagi. He seemed unable to recognize who she was however, and kept asking her to reveal herself. Rei moved to his size and touched his arm. He turned, a look of surprise crossing his features.

"Rei?" he asked, "how are you here?"

"I've come with a warning," Rei said seriously.

"What warning? Do you know who the princess is?"

"I do, and so would you if you wake up and look at her," Rei told him, a bit annoyed. It was quite obviously Usagi up there. She figured a clue would help. "The hair Mamoru," she whispered. "Do you really know three women with the same long blonde hair in that hairstyle? " she asked irritably.

Mamoru turned back to the balcony but she stopped him. "Mamoru I've come to warn you. If you don't give yourself to Usagi mind, heart, body, and soul, she will die. So will the rest of us."

"What?" he asked, clearly both upset and confused.

"Hurry," she said, "there isn't much time. Wake up and tell Usagi who you are. Make love to her and give her everything," she whispered. "If you don't Usagi will die. The princess will die."

Her message delivered she stepped out of the dream and into another.

She found herself in a ballroom… one she recognized on some dim corner of her memory. The little blonde was in the center of the floor, weeping. Her hands covered her face as she moaned "I don't want to remember," again and again.

Moving forward, Rei laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hurriedly Rei gave the message she had come to deliver.

"Usagi, if you don't give Mamoru your whole mind, heart, body, and soul, he will die. It must be now. There is no more time."

Her friend gasped. "Rei? Are you real?

"Yes Usagi. Please. Wake up and tell Mamoru who you are. Give yourself to him freely or he will die. So will the rest of us. You must do it now."

Weak and tired she stepped out of the dream. The others were holding her up looking exhausted and spent themselves. She had drawn heavily on their powers as well as her own.

"Its done," she whispered. "The rest is up to them."

"Do you think we're in time?" Minako asked, panting heavily.

"I hope so. Whatever it is that will give them away hasn't happened yet," she said.

"So we should know by tonight?" Ami asked, sounding desperate.

"Set the Mercury computer to detect any changes in their signals," Rei said, covering a yawn that hurt her cheeks.

"Come on," Makoto urged. "Let's get you to bed."

Rei let herself be led back to her room and her futon. The others climbed in around her, too tired to make the journey home, and too worried to sleep alone. Rei worried and fretted, praying to the kami her message had been enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru woke up with a start. That dream had been much different than normal. Rei's appearance, and warning, had startled and frightened him. He had much to think about.

The hair. What had Rei said about the hair? The style. Three who wore the same style. Well it was blonde. Long. Worn in buns with long silky streamers that reminded him of dumplings and noodles just like…

He gasped. His little Odango. With her hair shorn she didn't look the same, but he had hundreds of memories to draw from. Three, Rei had said. Who else had hair like that? He wracked his brain, searching for the answer. Long pigtails and buns… he couldn't remember anyone else except... Sailor Moon.

Was Usagi Sailor Moon? And his Moon Princess? He remembered seeing her training. He had pushed it from his mind, but he brought the memory out. She had been gone from the cave far too long, causing him to climb the rocky outcropping to search for her. He had seen her doing flips and jumps and sit ups.

A muffled crying hit his ears. He turned to look at his Usako and noticed tear streaks down her face in the light of the moon that shone from the smoke hole above their bed.

"... don't want to remember, " he heard her whimper. "Too soon," she moaned. "It's too soon."

Usagi started awake and turned to stare at him, her eyes wide and full of fear. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"Mamoru .."

"Usako," he moaned, watching as she reacted to the pet name, a tiny smile crossing her face.

"I had a dream," she whispered.

"Me too," he told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She had to tell him. She knew it now. It took a moment to gather her courage.

"Have you ever had a secret? One that wasn't easy to carry?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I still do."

She turned around inside the sleeping bag so that she could see him. Their faces were inches apart and she stared directly into his eyes. He was more than handsome. Almost beautiful actually, and his eyes were deep, fathomless, and looking at her, lovingly. She adored him, and knew if their relationship were to progress, she had to tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure how.

"I have one," she said, her voice shaking a bit as she worried over how he might react. "I have a secret, and I am worried how it will affect you. Affect us," she amended after a moment.

"Mine is the same," he said.

She pulled in a breath at his admission, hoping his wasn't as bad as he seemed to fear. She heard his own intake and wondered what he was thinking. His brows were furrowed, and she hoped he wasn't going to be mad at her, or worse, try and stop her from doing what she had to do.

"Rei came to my dream. She said I have to tell you everything," she explained. It had frightened her, seeing the priestess appear out of nowhere in the ballroom. She hated that ballroom. It made her feel frightened and sad. She frowned, unsure where to begin.

"Do you remember asking me once if you had heard Luna talking?"

Mamoru didn't speak, just gave a brief nod.

She blushed, hoping he didn't think she was insane. She took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "Well, I lied. She was talking. She's not what you would call a normal cat. She's uh, Sailor Moon's cat."

"Sailor Moon," he whispered.

She could only nod, as she gulped back another lump, then hurried to continue. "She showed up months ago. Do you remember the day we met? Well, that was the same day I met Luna, and my life changed completely. I saved her from some boys who were hurting her. She scratched me for it of course. Then later she showed up at the arcade, and then, that night she came into my bedroom and started talking to me."

He was staring at her, his eyes wide, still frowning. She gulped again and went on.

"She gave me a brooch. You've probably noticed it. This is the first time I've been without it since that day." She couldn't help the angry growl that rose in her throat at that. Her friends had left her without a way to protect Mamoru. "That night, there was an attack."

Mamoru cut her off. "At the OSA-P Jewelry store, run by Naru's mother."

She nodded. "I was there. That was the first time I became Sailor Moon."

Absolute silence. Even the bugs seemed to stop making noise. Only the sound of waves penetrated their little world as he stared at her, and she looked back, afraid he would turn away from her. When nothing was said after a very long time, she feared the worst, and tears began to fall. She was helpless against them, unable to stop them from falling.

"Hey," Mamoru whispered, and his hand came up to brush away her tears. "It's okay. I'm just trying to tell you my secret. You were really brave Usako," he whispered and kissed her nose. "There's a reason I knew about the attack. I was there that night too."

She gasped, looking at him, and in that moment she could see everything. She imagined a white domino mask over his face. "Tuxedo Kamen," she said, breathlessly.

"Yes. I didn't know it at first of course. I had strange blackouts, didn't know what was happening to me. It was Motoki who realized it. I started to remember new encounters, but I couldn't figure out what had happened before that day. And then, Sailor Moon, you, found my locket. Do you remember?"

Usagi nodded. She could remember it well. She'd offered it back to him, and he'd closed her hand around it, telling her to protect it for him. "The moment we both touched it my memories began to surface. I was a bit afraid at first, but then, I'm no stranger to things that are out of the ordinary." He gave a bitter laugh.

"What do you mean Mamo-chan?"

"When I was six years old, my parents and I went out for a drive. It was my birthday, and I was excited and happy. But there was an accident. It's my only memory of my life before. My parents both died that day, and the doctors said it was a miracle I survived with only a bump on the head. Amnesia. Ever since then, I've dreamed of a princess. She stands on a balcony above me, calling for help. She wants me to find the Silver Crystal."

Usagi gasped. "Mamo-chan, we're searching for the princess, and for the Crystal. We are her guardians. We have to find her and protect her. The problem is, she wouldn't know she's the princess. Her memory would be blocked, like ours, until the Crystal is found."

He bent and kissed her then, and she melted into him.

"Mamo-chan?" They had come up for air, and she wanted to talk about something that was upsetting her. "I'm sorry you lost your parents."

"Please don't pity me, Usako." He said in a strangled voice.

"I don't," she insisted. "I don't pity you. You've grown into a strong, brave, wonderful man, and I'm sure they are very proud of you. That doesn't mean I'm not sad about it, or that I don't ache for you, and the boy you were." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be your family now," she promised.

His hug nearly squeezed the breath out of her. She realized he was crying, and so was she, and just held him tighter.

"So, the girls are the other Senshi" he asked changing the subject. When she nodded he growled. "That makes what they've done even worse somehow. And Motoki knows who I am too." he added.

"How could they do this to us?"

"I don't know Usako. I don't know."

"I was so afraid if I showed my feelings for you, that you'd get hurt." Usagi admitted.

"Me too," Mamoru sighed. "If someone found out who I was..." he trailed off with a shudder.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usako." He kissed her again. "I want you forever. Rei came to my dream too. She said that if I didn't tell you who I was… if I didn't give you all of myself, mind, heart, body, and soul, then you would die."

Usagi frowned. "She said the same thing to me."

"Are you willing to share everything with me Usako? If you do, that's it for both of us. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours forever. If we do this, I want it all. Marriage, kids, and everything else."

She nodded and he moved closer, licking the shell of her ear before he whispered, "my Usako." He pulled a rose into existence and handed it to her.

She turned to him, no easy feat trapped in the confines of the sleeping bag. "I love you too Mamo-chan. I have for a long time, and I want you for forever too."

Mamoru moved then, taking her lips with his own. He devoured her, pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her as his tongue delved into her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

"Wait a minute," he urged, and reached out to unzip the bag. "I want to see you."

He went and lit several of the pillar candles before turning back to the futon. Usagi had gotten up and stoked the fire while he was busy. There was a chill breeze coming through the entry from the ocean. Instinctively he made his way to it and using his abilities, he created a series of vines to act as a better windbreak. They hung nearly straight down, reaching almost to the floor of the cave.

He heard Usagi's intake of breath behind him and turned. She was staring, wide-eyed at the curtain of vines. He smiled and moved toward her, easily pulling her into his arms. Bending, he took her lips with his own, nipping at her bottom lip and seeking entrance. Their tongues tangled and they explored one another. Both were finding more skill in their kissing and the heat of their passion increased dramatically.

He drew her to the futon and helped her down, moving the sleeping bag to the side. He wanted to see and explore every inch of her. His hands roamed her skin, touching and teasing her ticklish spots. Her fingers reached up and she played them over his chest as he leaned over her, studying her eyes in the dim light. They glittered beautifully, the flame reflecting on them. Another kiss made them both groan in need.

Moving slowly down her body he kissed her pert nipples, drawing them one at a time into his mouth, sucking hard. Her little moans and cries drove him nearly wild with need, and his hands roamed further down her body, exploring the soft curls of her pubic mound. He kissed his way down across her belly and lowered his head to take in the scent that was uniquely Usagi.

"Mine," he whispered as he spread her legs further.

He opened her lower lips with his fingers and drew his tongue along the length of her slit. She let out a hoarse cry, her legs trying to clamp closed on his head. He held her open and feasted on her. He'd never expected her to taste so good. He thought perhaps he could stay there that way forever if he didn't need his own release so badly.

He clamped his mouth over the tiny erect center of her pleasure, sucking hard and clutching it with his teeth as he laved the tip with his tongue. Her screams of pleasure echoed off the stone walls of the cave. Pressing a single finger into her, he was able to feel as her inner walls convulsed, clutching tightly at him.

He swiped at his mouth when he lifted his head, and began nuzzling into her belly before he took her breasts again.

"I want to touch you too," Usagi whimpered.

"Next time, please?" he asked. "I won't last if you touch me now. I need you too much."

She nodded, staring down at his throbbing member. His need was so great it was on the verge of pain. He needed to be inside her. Needed to feel her around him. He nudged at her entrance as he bent and kissed her, pressing in slowly. He didn't want to take it too fast, or hurt her.

When he was fully enclosed by her tight heat there was a sudden burst of light as a dome formed around them. Usagi let out a startled cry, but then smiled at the sight. He turned to look and saw it was bright, with a mix of silver and gold light that danced over the surface.

He pulled back slightly, his head tilted as a melody seemed to play around them. It was beautiful, sweet, almost poignant, and it seemed to match the rhythm of his hips as he speared gently into and out of his little Usako. A warm breeze played over their flesh, and they both gazed into one another's eyes as their bodies moved in concert. Her own hips rose and felt instinctively, in a motion as old as time.

Ribbons of silver and gold circled over them, wrapping around and around their prone forms, somehow reaching under them without their feeling anything. She moaned when he filled her and whined when he pulled away. He grunted in pleasure each time he bottomed out inside her.

"Kami Usako," he whispered, "you are so perfect."

"Mamo-chan," she nearly screamed. "More."

It was the only encouragement he needed to begin thrusting into her harder. Her hips met his with each motion until they were slapping together roughly. She cried out and suddenly she began to clench her muscles tightly around him as she screamed her orgasm into the night. He was drawn down into a spiral as his vision went white and his hips lost their rhythm until he was bucking wildly into her.

A hoarse cry signaled his own released and he felt the bands of ribbon tighten around them both, pulling them even closer together until there was no space between their bodies. As the Soul-Bond tightened around them both began to speak. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

There was a sound, like a soft sigh, and he felt the memories of Endymion enter his mind, not intrusively. It was as though he had gained more of his own memories. He sighed and stared down at Usagi. They were held tightly together for a long moment before the bands seemed to stretch and then they sunk into them both.

He heard her laugh in delight as she leaned up for a kiss.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

An old memory seemed to surface all at once and he smiled. :: I love you Usako, :: he said, speaking into her mind.

She gave a soft gasp. :: I forgot about this, :: she admitted.

:: More like you hadn't had a chance to remember, :: Mamoru corrected.

She gave a little yawn and he pulled off her and to the side. Lifting her head and shoulders so that she rested on his chest before pulling the sleeping bag over them both. "You're tired," he murmured. "We should get some rest."

She made a small sound, as though she might protest, but before he could ask what was wrong her soft snores filled the cave. He smiled, kissed her head, and closed his eyes, falling into a deep and blessedly dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

Nephrite sighed as he stared up at the stars. Something had changed. Something incredibly powerful had just been born, or created. Somehow, instead of upsetting or frightening him, the thought filled him with hope. He was careful to keep the thought of hope out of his mind however. He wasn't entirely certain how Beryl found out every time he fought his way to the surface through the dark energy, but the last thing he wanted was to be forced back into the crystal coffin.

He stared up at the moon, which seemed to have a golden halo around the silver surface. It was quite beautiful. He longed to be up there, away from the pain of his current life, but he had long ago learned to accept the fate he was given.

He noticed the four stars of Pegasus pulsing in the night sky and smiled. He had always used that constellation to mark the fight he and his brother-in-arms battled against the dark energy. Tonight it seemed brighter than it ever had before. Perhaps one day they would finally be free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi grinned as she held the makeshift fishing pole.

She stared up at Mamoru as he held his own pole. His eyes twinkled as he looked back at her. He grinned and moved closer. They stood on the rocky outcrop, so close she could feel the heat of him without any physical contact. He laughed and sounded so young it melted her heart. All she wanted in the world was to hear him laugh like that. To see him smile and make him happy.

She realized with a start that she couldn't picture the world without him in it. She thought, frantically, that she might die if something happened to him. Her heart beat like a wild thing trapped in a cage as she thought back over the time they'd spent together. She was in love with Chiba Mamoru. She would do anything for him. She wanted to be there for him, in every moment, and in every way.

She would be his helper, his friend, his lover, his confidante, and anything else he needed of her. She would be the family he needed. She loved him with all her heart, and all her mind, and all her soul. He was hers, and she was his.

With that thought in mind, she turned and grabbed him, pulling his face down to hers. She gave him a kiss that held all the words she was too afraid to say, and when she pulled back he stared at her in awe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru couldn't stop the wild beating of his heart. Usagi was the most incredible, wonderful, beautiful woman on the planet. Inside and out. He loved her. He stared at her, the wide beautiful blue eyes that were staring back up at him blinked once, and then closed as he leaned in and gently touched her lips with his own. He felt himself sinking into her, and she seemed to melt into him in return.

The joy he felt in that moment was almost enough to sweep him away. Mamoru knew that he was hopelessly, completely, 'die if I lose her' in love with Usagi. And he wouldn't change it for the world. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her harder. She giggled when they finally had their breath back.

The pole in her hands suddenly tugged at her and the two of them spent the next several minutes reeling in the line by hand, which was no easy task with a wriggling fish on the end. Neither of them recognized the species, but it was thin and broad and looked to have enough meat for one small meal. His own pole moved a moment after they'd deposited the fish in the collapsible bucket, and they turned to reel that in as well.

Unfortunately, he had not caught a fish, but rather an eel, which was slimy and disgusting. They laughed over it and threw it back into the ocean, waving as though seeing off a friend, and laughing wildly. They carried their one fish, and their poles back to the shelter and decided to cook it early, figuring that if it was as inedible as the clams they would have plenty of time to find something else.

They walked out hand in hand, having found a handy stick to skewer the fish on after he'd cleaned and deboned it, and walked towards the other side of the island. The whole island was less than two miles across, they figured, and perhaps three miles wide. There were tons of stony ledges and seawalls and a small mountainous area, though it was no actual mountain. However, what they sought most was knowledge on what they could obtain from the island itself.

Usagi made the first discovery and shouted happily when she did so. She found Nashi, a type of pear that looked almost like a green apple and was watery and juicy and delicious. They collected a dozen of them, mostly small and just barely ready to eat, but left most to finish ripening. They'd crossed nearly the entire island right down the center before finding them and stopped to take a brief rest.

Usagi sat on a smooth stone and pulled the sunblock out of the bucket they were carrying. The two of them had been carefully applying it over the course of the past few days. Of course, their first day, before they'd known it was there, they'd both burned a bit while being sick on the beach. Though the mess had long since disappeared, their burns had not, and were now peeling slightly as they healed.

Usagi covered her front, and what she could reach of her back, but handed the bottle to Mamoru so that he could help her. Thirty minutes of incredible love making passed before they returned to their task.

They found Yuzu next. It was a citrus fruit that could add flavor to other foods and would give high quantities of Vitamin C.

There were also tons of Ume trees which gave off a small plum-like fruit. Usually people pickled them, but they had very little vinegar, so they weren't sure they would. They collected a few dozen and moved on.

They found a few Mikan, which were a type of tangerine, and collected them, but most seemed overripe, and they weren't sure they could be eaten.

Their greatest find, by far were several Akebia trees. Their fruits were edible, but it was the other benefits that the two knew of that excited them the most. They began the walk back after that, knowing they couldn't carry more than they had.

When they returned they could smell burning fish and ran into the shelter to see smoke rising through the hole in the ceiling. They'd wrapped the fish in leaves before skewering it, but they were blackened and shriveled, and the fish itself was a charcoal briquette in consistency. Both of them laughed as they cleaned up the mess. They opened the windbreak to let the smell out.

"Here," Mamoru said with a grin. "Let's just heat up a can of soup." They talked and laughed for a long time as they prepared the food and ate together.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said as they sat together later that night. "Why don't you try growing some fruits and vegetables. That way, we don't have to trek over the island for them. I don't want to take chances with spiders or snakes. What if one is poisonous and bites you?"

"I can heal Usagi," Mamoru reminded her.

"Can you heal fast enough?" she asked.

With a heavy sigh, Mamoru conceded. "I can certainly try Usako," he said, then pulled her toward him. But you have to promise to reward me," he continued, a gleeful smiled covering his face. Her eyes twinkled in response and he tackled her, covering her with kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

Artemis knew Luna was angry with him. It wasn't that he had forgiven the girls. Not exactly. They really could have gone about things much differently. But the fact remained that they were trying to do the right thing, even knowing it would earn them anger and scorn. That had to mean something.

So when he arrived at the Tsukino house, he thought he would be greeted with harsh words and recriminations. Instead, Luna ran to him, nuzzling her head under his chin, before she led him downstairs to meet the family.

That was a bit of a shock. Usagi's family all knew who she was, and more than that, there were two more of royal lineage among them. He knew he probably looked stupid when he learned. He had not remembered them, and he and Minako had been the only ones to remember the princess, so his lack of knowledge upset him.

"I have a plan," Artemis explained to the group. "And now that I know there are two here, I think my idea is best."

"What do you intend to do?" Asked Kenji quietly. He had a serious look on his face and his glasses were perched precariously on the tip of his nose as he examined Artemis above them.

"I'm waking the Outer Senshi," he told them. Luna gasped, but the others only gave him blank looks. He spent a long time explaining that there was a Senshi for each planet, though the one of Earth was actually the prince, and was not technically considered the same. Neither was the Moon Princess, until now.

"Also, now that I see your faces, I can remember certain things about you," Artemis continued, looking at Shingo and Haruki. "For instance, Shingo and Saturn are soulmates, as are Haruki and Pluto."

"Soulmates?" Shingo asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes, like Earth and Moon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

There was a blinking light on the communicator. When they pressed the button Rei's face appeared. She looked solemn and sad.

"I know it doesn't help that we meant no harm," she said, and they could see tears falling. "I won't blame you if you never forgive us," she continued. "I just want you to know we didn't put you there to hurt you, and as soon as we can we will come back to get you. I hope we were in time. Ami says the Bond is formed, so Usagi you should reach into your subspace pocket fully expecting your brooch and wand and they will appear now. You have to KNOW they are there and they will find you anywhere." There was a soft sigh over the line. "Stay together and stay safe. We all love you very much."

The silence after the message ended stretched. "I guess they know," she said finally.

"I figured they would after the dreams," Mamoru admitted. "You should do what she said," he added with a smirk.

Usagi reached in her subspace pocket and a moment later pulled out her brooch and the wand. She lifted the brooch into the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up."

She was surrounded by ribbons and light before the familiar weight of the fuku settled over her. She felt the gloves and boots form as well as the choker and hair pieces. She gasped as she felt the long length of her golden tresses cascading down her back in their original 'odango' style.

With a grin she looked to Mamoru. He smirked and pulled a rose into existence and with a single downward motion light appeared around him and he was clothed. No spinning like she did, just a fluttering as though a breeze was rippling through his cape. It was amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

"How do you feel about being the princess?" Mamoru asked cautiously. "In my dreams you said over and over that you didn't want to remember."

Usagi shuddered." I didn't. I still don't want to think about what happened that day, to be honest." She gave him a small smile as they cuddled together. "I know that we have to defeat Metallia, which means eventually we are going to have to face it, but for right now, I'd rather just enjoy being with you, as Mamoru and Usagi. Not as Serenity and Endymion."

Mamoru nodded. "I understand Usako, but Rei sent that warning for a reason. I'm afraid we are going to need to face this, and probably sooner than we want to."

Usagi sighed and buried her face in his chest. She mumbled something he couldn't understand, so he tilted her head up to look in her eyes. They were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Nani?"

"You died. The girls died. The Shitennou…" her voice broke on a sob. "And now they've been captured and tortured again, and I know we have to save them, but I'm not ready," she cried. "I'm not strong enough Mamo-chan!"

He held her tighter and rocked slightly from side to side. "You will be," he promised. "We'll work hard and we won't give up."

"We need the Crystals," Usagi pointed out. "We need to find out where they are and go get them."

"Let's look," he said.

He sat up and they moved to face each other, each crossing their legs as their hands met between them. They both closed their eyes and focused on the Crystal that resonated with them. His was the Golden Crystal. Hers was the Silver. He felt an echo of power well up inside him and warmth filled his chest. Across from him Usagi gasped, her hand parting from his and going to the place between her breasts.

"It's right here," she whispered. "It's been here, inside me, all along."

"Mine too," Mamoru told her. "Starting tomorrow we are going to train with them, but for tonight I want to try something."

Usagi waited patiently for him to explain.

"I was still in training when everything happened, but I remember reading a book. An ancient one. It spoke of linking the hearts and souls of two people in such a way that one couldn't be turned evil unless the other fell in exactly the same moment. I mean exactly. And since it is impossible for that to happen, it would protect the two people from being turned. Even if we got captured or something we would be safe from turning on our friends."

"Do you think we can manage it?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru nodded. "I think we have to try. We can practice on ourselves first. But I want it perfected when we come in contact with the Shitennou. We can heal them and link them with the girls, and then none of them can be turned evil ever again."

Usagi nodded emphatically. "Let's do it," she said, pulling her crystal from her chest.

He copied her and held his in his right hand and then covered her right hand and the Silver Crystal with his left palm. Linked together they concentrated on the magic of the Crystals. They found they were able to weave the light of them together, twining them to make it fully connected and unbreakable. They laid the first touch over his heart before moving it to hers. Next they sealed his soul, and then hers. Several times they linked back and forth to each other until they were certain it would last.

"I think we are the first to create a Soul-Link in thousands of years," Usagi said quietly when their work was done and their crystals hidden safely away again. Mamoru could only nod. She looked so beautiful. The silvery glow of the power they had used still kissed her skin. He bent forward and took her mouth, pulling her into his lap.

"Again?" she asked, feeling his arousal.

With a laugh he pressed her into the bed and showed her just how aroused she made him.


	6. October 5: Jellyfish

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru woke up with a start. Usagi was shifting in her sleep, turning over so that her back was to him. He could still feel a dampness in the pillow roll under his cheek. He hadn't cried since his parents had died. Not really anyway. A few small hurts had brought tears to his eyes, but he'd never shed them. Usagi's easy acceptance and her beautiful promise had done what nothing else had done in so many years.

He stared at her. She was so beautiful, sweet, unfailingly kind. And she loved him. She was his soulmate. His Soul-Bonded. His life. Soon he would ask her father for permission to marry her. There had been so many revelations. Finding out the young woman he loved was both Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess had been a bit overwhelming.

His Usako was Sailor Moon. That had been a shock at first, but as soon as he knew, he had begun to see all the traits and physical characteristics he hadn't paid attention to before.

The long blonde hair in that signature double bun style. How could he have missed the Odango look? The big, wide, shining blue eyes. The height. Even for a girl in Japan she was short. He grinned at that. She was also very thin, her belly curving inwards. Too thin, he thought. Her muscled arms and legs. Not heavily muscled, but enough that he should have noted it, and the change from when they'd first met.

And then there was the maturity she'd begun to show. She'd been a wailing, crying, whining mess when they'd first met. Now she often brushed away minor hurts. And she was more graceful than she had been in the past. Though his ribs could still tell the story of hundreds of run-ins. He smiled at that thought. He rather enjoyed those. He'd even orchestrated a few of them, just to feel her in his arms.

On the battlefield, where once she had been a mess, constantly falling and crying, she was now ready for battle, though he could always sense through the link he had with her that she was afraid, sometimes angry and annoyed, and often her feelings were hurt by insensitive remarks from the other Senshi. Now that he knew who she was, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest.

But the princess.

He stared down at the tiny blonde in his arms, more determined than ever to make sure she stayed safe. She would be the one to defeat their enemies. He just knew it.

He should have known the resurgence of the dreams, the meeting of the tiny blonde light of his life, and the first fight alongside the warrior meant something. All three had happened in the same day and night. How he had not seen it earlier he couldn't imagine. There must have been some magic blocking his sight.

He held her tightly as he drifted to sleep again, dreaming of a beautiful day with Usagi in a white kimono, sharing sips of sake with him in a simple ceremony. Even in sleep, he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

As was becoming habit, Usagi slipped out of bed early to find a place to relieve herself. As she walked, she thought over everything that had happened the day before. Her entire life had been turned upside down and shaken upon learning she was the very princess she had been searching for. Months now she had been looking, and had not known. How could she have so fully blocked it from her memory?

She found a descent spot and squatted, then ran to the ocean to let the water wash away any traces. It was the best she could do. She didn't want to take the chance of wiping herself with a poisonous leaf. She shuddered at the thought. She enjoyed her morning soak. It was wonderful to just float in the water and not worry about anything.

Her mind drifted. She remembered him making love to her, the way he had held her so gently, and his warning that if they took the step, it would mean forever. It had been amazing, feeling so loved and cherished. She had known he loved her, but feeling it through their new mental link was incredible.

She hoped Rei was serious about coming to get them, though she did enjoy some aspects of island life. No worries about getting to school on time. She smiled at that. There were other benefits. Making love to her Mamo-chan throughout the day yesterday in the midst of their ordinary tasks had been wonderful.

Honestly, her only worries on the island seemed to be avoiding spiders, of which there had already been a few, and the concern over hiding her period, which would, hopefully, start in just over a week. She'd found the box of tampons, and was thankful to whoever had remembered them, but without clothing, she was sure Mamoru would know exactly what was going on.

But she had real worries. Plenty of them. She had to get back to Tokyo and help the other Senshi. She was worried about Youma battles and the Dark Generals. She also had school, her family, and so many other things. And she was very worried about Naru. What would happen to the little redhead without Usagi tailing her? The girl seemed to be a Youma magnet. She'd lost count of the times the girl had been attacked.

She would have to send a message to the girls and put them onto that.

She stood finally, then ducked long enough to soak her hair. Then, as she was walking back out of the water, something touched her, and she let out a scream of shock and pain. It burned badly all along her calf and around her ankle. It continued to touch her, and she tried to shake her foot to get the thing off, letting out another pained cry as it continued to sting and burn.

She was lifted out of the water a moment later and the thing fell away from her leg, plopping back into the water. Mamoru let out a hiss as it touched the top of his foot, but he was largely unscathed. He carried her out of the water and Usagi couldn't help but cling to him and sob. It still burned. Badly. Her entire left calf, around her left ankle, and along the top of her left foot was painful, and reddish-purple lines and welts were beginning to form.

He carried her up to the basin under the waterfall and went inside the shelter. The pain was not lessening, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know about those weird stories about someone peeing on a jellyfish stings, and really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Usagi was surprised when Mamoru came back with a few water bottles and a jar of salt. He also had a small bottle of vinegar, two cotton swabs, and a pair of tweezers. He poured a generous amount of salt into one of the bottles, and then a second. Then he set them on the ground.

Next, he took the tweezers and removed two small tentacles she hadn't noticed were still attached to her leg. He took the clear water first and rinsed the wounds. He shook both water bottles with salt in them vigorously for a few minutes before gently pouring the mixture onto them. Finally, he poured a bit of vinegar over the cotton balls and dabbed them over the injuries.

Usagi noticed the pain getting less, though it didn't disappear completely. In a few areas, especially where pieces had been stuck to her, there were tiny drops of blood welling from the wounds. She sniffled a bit, though her crying was quieter now, and she was no longer screaming.

He went in and grabbed the collapsible water bucket from inside the shelter, and a few minutes later he returned with it, filling it from the little waterfall above the basin. He lifted her leg and placed it in the cold water, and the relief was immediate. He hadn't said anything though, not even to ask if she was okay.

She watched his face. He was all business, making sure everything that could be done was done, but a muscle in his jaw was ticking as though he was holding back a vast amount of anger, or even rage. She could see it much more clearly now. Her masked rescuer usually only held that sort of anger when the Dark Generals were present. Now though, he looked murderous. She wished she could soothe him, but she wasn't feeling well and couldn't seem to think straight.

On the horizon she could see storm clouds beginning to form, and an occasional streak of lightning, though it was far from them, made her jump. After about half an hour had passed he lifted her up, letting the water drip away as there was nothing to dry her leg with, and he carried her inside. He placed her on top of the sleeping bag and went back out for the supplies, all of which he piled into the bucket.

When he came back in he was muttering under his breath about not having antibiotic cream. He'd found some Benadryl tablets and gave her two as well as two more aspirin. Then he soaked a few pieces of gauze in vinegar and wrapped the wounds with them. Now nearly half their vinegar supply was gone, and that was for only one wound. Usagi blanched at the realization.

The Benadryl made her sleepy and she fell into a fitful doze, waking when Mamoru came to check on her. His hands were gentle, but she could see the barely checked anger in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

When Usagi's screams had woken him, Mamoru felt as though he'd lost ten years of his life. He'd fumbled out of the sleeping bag and raced toward the sound in a headlong rush, not bothering to pause and figure out what the danger was.

He ran into the water at full speed and lifted her, seeing the jellyfish clinging to her leg and ankle. He paused long enough to note it was not a box jellyfish, and then carried her out of the water, hardly noticing the small sting he received as the creature plopped back into the water. His mind raced with everything he'd ever learned about jellyfish stings. They could be dangerous, though usually they were just painful, but if it was a deadly variety she could have died before there was even a hope to get her help.

He worked as quickly as he could to get the tentacles off her, but he knew he was missing steps and making mistakes. It pissed him off. But his real anger was directed towards the group in Tokyo who had assumed doing this to them would be just fine. She could have been much more badly hurt, and with the amount of damage there was she should be seen by a doctor. He wished he'd already had medical training. But he was still in his last year of high school and was going mostly off of first aid courses and from his summer as a life guard a couple years before.

Warming sea temperatures were bringing more and more jellyfish to the coast of Japan, and that summer he'd seen dozens of stings, most much less severe than hers. He gave her some medication and laid her down, soaking a few pieces of gauze in vinegar to help with the sting. There was nothing else he could do for her, and so he sat and watched as she began to doze.

Clouds formed out on the horizon. Growing thicker and thicker, and Mamoru had wanted to get Usagi inside before the storm hit them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

Naru paced back and forth, unsure what to think. It was still early, and though she had school, she didn't plan on going. Something was wrong. She was being lied to, and for some reason she felt like it was the most important thing on the planet. Usagi was missing. She didn't buy the art school story. She wasn't sure their teacher did either. She'd seen Haruna-sensei staring at Usagi's desk several times throughout the day.

Because there was something Naru knew that many others did not. Her best friend since kindergarten, the one person she could always turn to, was Sailor Moon. No one would believe it of little Tsukino Usagi, who was always late and ran everywhere, ate like every meal was her last, and cried over silly things while internalizing the big ones. But somehow, Naru knew it. She'd known since that first night.

And now Sailor Moon, and Usagi, were missing. No. She was not at art school. She glared around her room. Usagi would have been on the phone with her for days if she was planning on leaving, reminding her not to trust strangers, not to go anywhere new, or try anything strange. She wouldn't leave unless there was no other choice.

And the guilty look on Ami's face when she'd asked told her everything. Something was wrong, and her best friend was in trouble. She knew it. Turning, she slammed her hand down on her desk. Her hair swung and hit her in the face, aggravating her further.

She picked up the phone and called Usagi's house.

"Moshi moshi," Tsukino Ikuko said as she answered the phone.

"Ikuko-mama, it's Naru."

"Naru-chan! How are you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes, but I couldn't go today. I just need to ask about Usagi. I haven't heard from her, and she didn't tell me she was leaving. Have you heard anything?"

"I have Naru, but it isn't something that I can talk about on the phone." Ikuko sounded stressed and upset, which instantly made her feel more worried.

"Can I come over, please?" Naru asked. "I have a… feeling… today."

"We'll be waiting Naru." Ikuko said. She sighed in relief and hung up the phone.

Somehow she knew there was something very wrong this morning. She would do what she could, but she needed answers. Something had hurt her friend. She just knew it. And when she found Usagi, she was sure the girl would never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

He couldn't seem to sit still. His mind was racing with worry he couldn't contain, and it had been growing worse and worse until he wanted to scream. His transformation had already taken him several times, and he couldn't understand why.

When the phone rang he couldn't pay attention to the conversation at all. He just knew his aunt was speaking to Naru. He was pretty sure he remembered her. His cousin's best friend since childhood. He looked over at Shingo and the boy shook his head. Not one of those involved then.

His mind raced over the possible dangers his cousin could be facing. He didn't know what else to do to help her and it ate at him like acid in the gut. He needed to get to her.

His aunt ended the call and told them Naru would be coming over. He sighed. If she wasn't involved and didn't know anything, then she was probably just as worried as the rest of them. He wanted to go to the other Senshi and drag the information out of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

So far there hadn't been another attack. Rei had told him Mamoru and Usagi had checked in and were fine, so he wasn't worried about their safety anymore, but something was bothering him. He just didn't know what it was. He had felt that way all morning, and now, in the early afternoon, the feeling was getting worse. He turned on the television behind the counter at the Crown and changed through the channels quickly until he came to the news. Nothing out of the ordinary. No attacks.

The only thing that startled him was a storm out to sea. He knew Usagi was afraid of thunder and lighting. Perhaps it was just what the two of them needed to get closer. He smiled at the thought of little Usagi jumping into Mamoru's arms and screaming. She often did that to her friend Makoto. Why she always went to that girl, he didn't know, but for some reason her friend was her one comfort during storms.

Honestly, he was thinking they should go back and get the two lovebirds before the month was up. He thought guiltily of the classes Mamoru had already missed. He'd done damage there, and he knew it. Usagi was missing classes too and might get in trouble with her parents because of it. He was sure Ami would have collected her work though, as he'd been collecting Mamoru's.

With a sigh he turned off the television and turned to meet the afternoon rush. He would think more later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Throughout the day Mamoru made himself busy with chores, lighting the fire, collecting more driftwood, purifying water to fill the already emptied bottles, cleaning, and even preparing a small meal. The storm clouds, several miles off the coast, he thought, were getting thicker. Lighting speared from them in wild forks. It fit his mood. He didn't think he'd ever been this angry before.

His first priority was his Usako, and he did what he could to make her comfortable. Waking her was difficult, and when he brought her food she only ate a few small bites before turning her head away. That worried him. He got her to drink some water, but even that was difficult. He had to bring the bucket to her in the afternoon as more nausea hit her. Now it was the effect of the stings that concerned him, but he knew there was nothing he could do with what he had.

His mind whirled with dire possibilities and his anger grew and grew. On the horizon the massive storm clouds that had appeared released streaks of lightning that forked madly across the sky, but overhead it was clear, and the little opening in the cave ceiling let light down, reflecting on Usagi's hair, now wild and messy. Her odangoes, which had stayed after her transformation were partly falling down. Usagi barely even flinched at the sounds of thunder, or the bright flashes, and that concerned him.

She whimpered in her sleep, reaching out as though to scratch the wounds, and he had to move her hand away several times. He removed and cleaned the gauze and applied more vinegar before laying the thin strips of material back over the welts. The wounds were an ugly shade of purple. Her reactions were worsening, though thankfully it didn't appear she had an allergy. But she was getting muscle spasms now in her leg, and the welts were raising. The area was obviously itching, and there was nothing he could do to help.

Frustrated, he paced back out of the shelter. He glared at the sky, glared at the sea, glared at everything around him. He tried to keep his anger tamped down, but that was his little Odango Atama lying on that futon, hurt. She'd been crying even in her sleep, and was miserable, and there was nothing he could do. The waves began to grow, hitting the shore and the rocks with more force, making crashing sounds. He stumbled back to the shelter, worried about Usagi.

Thinking quickly, he checked his subspace pockets, hoping to find something inside to help. His own first aid kit came out and he saw to his relief that he had a topical antibiotic with a pain reliever in it. He also had other items that would be useful, including shaving cream and a razor. He didn't even remember putting those in the kit, but he was thankful he had. He put the kit down under the table and went back to the bed to begin tending her wounds again.

The day passed, seeming to take ten times as long as it otherwise would. The storm continued to grow and worsen. And she continued to sleep. His anger was almost a palpable thing. He was so afraid she would die that he wanted to rage and scream. He couldn't though. He had to stay calm for her, had to be there to protect her, and make sure she got better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

Naru and Umino were ushered into the living room. She smiled at everyone and grabbed Ikuko in a hard hug that lasted several minutes. He watched the way she made Ikuko feel better and was grateful. Watching Usagi's family go through everything was awful. So was watching Luna break down.

When Naru let go of Ikuko, she immediately went to Luna. She whispered something to her that he couldn't hear and the other cat nodded.

"They know," Luna said.

"Good. That makes this easier." Naru settled onto the couch with Umino beside her. "Sorry about the added guest. Umino has been nervous about letting me out of his sight since Usagi left."

"Well your personal Senshi is missing. How do I know the next store you go to isn't going to be filled to the rafters with Youma?" Umino asked in a rush.

Naru elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm not that bad," she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Haruki asked.

Luna snorted. "Naru is… how do I put this nicely?"

"A Youma magnet?" Artemis suggested.

"Seriously?" Naru shook her head. "I just have a tendency to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe the right place at the wrong time. It took me a while to realize I could sort of sense something and I was being drawn to it. But by then Usagi had taken to following me. Not in a bad way. She's not a stalker. Well, not a bad one."

"Not a good one either or we wouldn't have seen her so many times," Umino interjected.

"Hush," Naru hissed at him. "Anyways. This morning, just after sunrise I started to get a really bad feeling. The kind I get when Usagi is in real danger. Don't ask me how I know it's her. I just know."

Ikuko was biting her lip and Kenji had an arm around her in a comforting gesture. Haruki was having a hard time holding back his transformation and finally gave up and just stayed in henshin. Shingo had started tearing up a napkin. Luna was crying. And Artemis was in a state of shock. He didn't know they had an empath in their midst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

The stars had aligned the night before, telling Nephrite to look for a sign. He hurried to the sitting room he shared with his brothers-in-arms, and found Jadeite and the others.

"We need to watch for a sign," he said, the moment he entered the room.

"A sign?" Kunzite frowned. "What sort of sign?"

"I'm not sure. But I doubt we'll discover what it is sitting here. We should probably go to Tokyo. We can watch the news or talk to people and discover if anything has been happening that we are unaware of. It could be something big or something tiny. I just don't know."

Jadeite nodded. "We should inform the Queen before we go."

Zoicite frowned. "Should we be prepared for an instant attack if we find them?"

Kunzite paced back and forth. "I think it would be wise.

Nephrite smiled. "Thank you."

He went to his sleeping chamber and found several books on signs and omens and put them into his subspace pocket. He might need to do some research while they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Beryl's POV***

When the Dark Generals left Queen Beryl turned to the Youma. "Are you prepared?" she asked.

"Soon, my Queen. The first is complete and three more are nearly ready."

"And each has been designed as I asked?"

"Exactly to your specifications. All of them will be completed before too much more time has passed."

"Good," she sighed. "I tire of waiting here. I want my revenge!"

"Yes, my Queen. You shall have it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

"There's a storm out to sea," Artemis called out. He was staring at the television.

Luna sighed. That was just another sign that something could be wrong. What if the storm hit the island? She couldn't stop thinking of possible things that would harm her girl all day, and it was slowly but surely driving her crazy.

A message came through Artemis' communicator in text. He pressed the button to read what was said and his jaw dropped.

"Luna!"

She hurried to his side. "What is it?"

"Look!"

The message was spelled out clearly.

SOUL-BOND FORMED. STILL IN DANGER. LEAVING IN AM TO PICK UP. 6:00 SHARP AT YOKOHAMA BAYSIDE MARINA. BOAT NAME: THE UNA.

Luna choked. The Soul-Bond had been formed. How would they know they were still in danger? She didn't understand anything that was going on. It was making her angry and nervous. Naru said she felt a strange fear for Usagi. What if something was really wrong.

"Call them and tell them to bring me the communicator." Luna stared at Artemis. "I want it now."

Artemis nodded and pressed the call button for Rei.

"Artemis? Did you get my message?" She heard the worry in Rei's voice.

"Luna wants the communicator. Who all is going tomorrow?"

"Ami and Motoki," Rei said. "We can't leave the city completely unprotected. I can bring the communicator. Are you still at Usagi's house?"

"Yes, but I will meet you part way. Her family isn't thrilled with you right now."

Luna snorted. Not thrilled was the biggest understatement she had ever heard. She was definitely getting on that boat, and if she had her way, so was Shingo, and possibly Haruki.

"Tell her the plan has changed. Ami is staying in Tokyo. They need a full compliment to take out any Youma. We can bring the boys instead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

At dinner time Usagi still refused to eat, and then just after dark she got up and raced outside. He followed, keeping his distance enough to ensure her privacy, but staying close enough to offer help or protection if she needed it. She had diarrhea, and he eventually brought her a water bottle with a squirt top to clean herself with. There was no way he wanted her going back in the water at the moment. He couldn't take the chance she'd get another sting so soon.

She was whimpering before she finished, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Out at sea, hidden in the darkness, large water spouts formed, the waves crashed wildly, and the lightning struck again and again.

Mamoru carried her back inside and laid her back on the bed. He nearly had to force her to drink some water, but finally she was comfortable. He gave her more Benadryl and more aspirin, then lay beside her and tried to sleep. His mind wouldn't completely shut down. He was aware of every movement, every whimper or sigh she made.

He was worried about the diarrhea. Without her medicine, her thyroid would go haywire again. She would lose weight. Even if she didn't end up severely dehydrated the sickness would add to that weight loss, and she would grow weaker. He held her close as she shivered, holding lightly to her wrists so she couldn't scratch.

He couldn't lose her!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

They had been sitting in the coffee shop for well over two hours. He was tired of waiting. It was dark now and he still wasn't certain what they were looking for. They had walked through Tokyo most of the afternoon. Several times Nephrite had searched through his books but there had been no indication of their presence.

Jadeite was starting to wonder if Nephrite was being to spiritual in his search. What if the sign was more mundane? What if it was something they had already seen or heard and they just hadn't fit the pieces together.

What could point to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen in the physical world? A battle perhaps? Some strange phenomena? He frowned and went to the counter for another coffee. The news was playing on a television in the corner.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No strange battles. No politicians acting strange. The only thing that caught his attention at all was a storm out at sea. It didn't affect the people of Tokyo however so none of them seemed to be commenting on it.

He thanked the barista and went back to his seat.

"Anything interesting?" Zoicite asked.

"Not really. The only thing of note was a storm."

Nephrite's head lifted and he stared at Jadeite for a long minute. "Where?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

Ikuko stared. The strange device Luna had on the table in front of her was called a communicator. This one was apparently different than the ones the rest of them were using. It was set on a different frequency somehow. Artemis had told her the girls refused to tell them what the frequency was.

In her book it was only another reason to be angry. She didn't think it mattered when compared to everything else that had been done. She just wanted her daughter back. Safe.

It was already after eleven at night, but the house was still lit up, with everyone still there, staring as Luna prepared to send the message.

"Mamoru and Usagi. This is Luna. I have the communicator now. Motoki is planning to come pick you up in the morning. Artemis and I are going to be with him, and I'm bringing Usagi's brother Shingo and her cousin Haruki with me."

She pressed the button again to send the message and for several minutes they waited. The entire group filling the living room simply stared at the communicator. It was so silent Ikuko was sure the others could hear her rapidly beating heart.

Suddenly a blinking light appeared. Luna pressed the button to listen.

"Luna! Thank Kami. I don't know what to do. Usako was stung by a jellyfish and I don't have the right tools to treat her. I'm out of vinegar and the wounds are too severe. Can you leave tonight?"

Artemis sat up suddenly and moved over to the communicator. He pressed the button.

"The girls said the Soul-Bond was formed, which means you should have access to your memories. You are the Prince of Earth, which means you can heal. Focus on your wish to heal her and touch her. You have to focus as hard as you can."

He sent the message and again they waited. Ikuko felt tears pouring down her cheeks. Her baby was hurt. Naru was biting her nails. Shingo was rocking back and forth. Kenji and Haruki were both pacing. Umino sat quietly, just staring at the communicator. And both of the cats looked like they were ready to race to Usagi that moment.

The wait stretched on and on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru wanted to pound his fist against a wall. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. The communicator. The entire reason it was there was in case of emergency, and he'd forgotten it. He was very angry with himself. He had waited for their response but was surprised by the answer he received.

He didn't know how to heal. He'd healed on his own of course, with accelerated speed, but he'd never tried to heal someone else. He closed his eyes and tried to remember from Endymion's lifetime. An image of Serenity came to mind. She was holding a bird with a broken wing, looking very sad and concerned. He'd reached out his hand and touched the creature, willing it to get better. Golden sparks had erupted from his hand and a moment later the bird had been anxious to fly.

A person was more complicated than a bird, he assumed, but the principle was the same. He leaned over Usagi and put one hand over her leg, just above the knee so he didn't cause her any pain. His entire mind focused on her. He focused on her body and what wasn't working properly.

He closed his eyes and thought of mending her leg, and felt a surge of power in him. It welled up in his chest, then traveled down into his arm. He felt the rush of sparks around his hand seeping into her skin. He could feel her wounds closing. He focused on the rest of her when it was done, healing the burns along her shoulders and her nose and cheeks.

He delved into her, checking for anything else he could heal. The thyroid was his next target. It wasn't working properly. He focused his attention on it and knew it was done, but still he felt something was not right with her hormones. He searched for the cause, and found it in her middle. In her womb. She was growing a child. Their child. His Usako was pregnant!

He gasped and opened his eyes. Usagi blinked and he was drawn into the beauty of her cerulean eyes. He ran his hand over her belly and she smiled.

"I felt that," she whispered.

"You felt it?" he asked.

"The shock, the concern, the joy." She smiled up at him. "I'm pregnant aren't I?"

Mamoru could only nod and reach out to pull her into his arms. Their mouths met and he couldn't contain the need to just hold her close. "I was so worried," he whispered into her messy hair.

"Me too," she admitted. "I need to brush my teeth, and I'd like to rinse myself off."

"In the waterfall," he insisted. "Motoki is coming to pick us up in the morning. Luna and Artemis are coming and bringing Shingo and your cousin. I'm pretty sure your secret is out. Mine too."

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth. "Do you remember who Shingo is?"

Mamoru frowned. "He's your brother." He shrugged.

"Not just in this lifetime," she said.

Then she was silent as she brushed her teeth. Mamoru simply stared at her. She was so beautiful. In the moonlight her hair looked mostly silver. She stepped under the waterfall and let out a little shriek as the cold water hit her. Then she sighed.

"That's better."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Hungry and in need of a recharge. I need to transform and sit in the moonlight for a while. Want to grab a few protein bars and join me?"

"Sure."

They settled onto a large piece of driftwood they'd dragged close to the cave a few days before. She ate three protein bars and smiled over at him.

"So Shingo," he prompted.

"Mmm hmm." She looked up at the moon and smiled. "Tsukiyomi. My brother then. And Haruki, my cousin, was Lugh. From the Sun. Still my cousin."

"Hmm. I don't remember everything yet. Artemis had to remind me I could heal." Mamoru froze. "Crap! I forgot to tell them you were okay!"

Mamoru ran inside the cave and snatched up the communicator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

They'd waited nearly half an hour before Mamoru's return message came in.

"Sorry it took so long. I was so glad she was okay I forgot to let you know. Usagi is healed. She's sitting in the moonlight right now and recharging. Say hi Usagi." He turned the communicator and Usagi waved. She was in Sailor Moon form.

"Anyways, we are really glad you guys are coming to get us. We've been trapped here long... hey!"

There was a sound of a scuffle and the communicator went blank for a second. Then "let her go!"

More scuffle sounds and then a voice none of them recognized "drop the rose or I break Sailor Moon's neck!"

"Let her go. Just take me and let her go!"

"Oh no," another voice said. "Queen Beryl wants a matched set. Once you've been turned she can take her revenge."

"Jadeite! Be careful with her!" A more solemn and commanding voice ordered. "Neither of you will be harmed if you don't fight," he said quietly.

"Where are you taking us?" he heard Usagi ask.

"The Negaverse," one of the men said, and he sounded apologetic.

The recording ended. Shingo didn't know what to do. He was shaking so hard his body ached. His sister and Mamoru had been taken by the Negaverse. The Dark Kingdom. He had no idea what would happen to them.

His fists clenched until he wondered why his fingers weren't breaking. He could hear his mother screaming and Artemis talking to someone on a regular communicator. He felt tears running down his cheeks.

He just wanted his sister back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lesson for today people... Jellyfish stings are NO JOKE! The pee theory has never been proven. The most effective treatment is to soak the area in warm to hot water and apply vinegar, and even salt water. Salt water can be used as a cleaning agent, though I don't understand the process of it. If more than half of any limb is affected, or if someone is stung near the face, neck or the genitals, then help should be sought immediately! This is my public service announcement. You have been warned.
> 
> Now, to make my explanation on the storm... Has anyone ever noticed that the Shitennou each have a power similar to the Senshi they love? Well, they do. They are also an extension of Mamoru, or the Earth Prince. As I was thinking this over, in another story, I realized that the person connected with Earth would have control over the elements of the Earth. He has to stay calm and in control for Usagi's sake, but that doesn't mean he really is. So, I let his anger pour out in another way.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make it clear - this last scene Minako performed an assault. What she did was wrong, and should not be condoned. All of what they did to them is a crime. The kidnapping, the drugs, the sexual contact, and the forced sex act.


End file.
